Comme une Ombre II : Sombre Mangemort
by VirginRogue
Summary: En je et en compagnie des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue, par Severus Rogue. A travers les fentes d'un masque immaculé, la douloureuse expérience d'être un esclave auprès de celui qu'on a choisi pour Maître.
1. Prologue

_« Je ne veux pas que la mère pardonne au bourreau ; elle n'en a pas le droit. Qu'elle lui pardonne sa souffrance de mère, mais non ce qu'a souffert son enfant déchiré »_

d'après F. DOSTOIEVSKI, Les Frères Karamazov

Prologue

Lord Voldemort posa la main contre ma joue, en un geste doux, avant de la glisser jusqu'à mon cou, pour me contraindre à plier la tête. Je courbai l'échine sous cette pression conciliante.

Nous n'étions qu'à deux, à l'intérieur de son salon chaleureux.

- Maintenant, me dit-il, la voix suave.

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, prêtant mon serment d'allégeance. Entièrement, je me soumettais à sa puissance.

D'un geste lent, je découvris mon avant-bras gauche, là où il inscrirait la preuve de notre lien. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur ce morceau de chair blanche qui s'offrait à son autorité.

La douleur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et je fermai les paupières, pour les empêcher de couler. Chaque courbe, chaque ligne me brûlait et m'entaillait.

J'étais en nage, à moitié inconscient, quand il eut terminé d'apposer son sceau dans ma peau. Il m'allongea sur le sol dallé et murmura :

- Bientôt, tu n'auras plus mal.

Sa promesse me calma et les tremblements qui m'agitaient cessèrent.

Je laissai filtrer mon regard à travers mes cils pour le voir, penché au-dessus de moi, père réconfortant et inquiet.

Il rabaissa la manche de ma robe de sorcier, dissimilant la marque qu'il venait de graver, et déposa des doigts apaisants à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Je m'endormis, bienheureux, enfin.

* * *

Voici le prologue de la seconde partie de "Comme une Ombre". J'ignore s'il est vraimen nécessaire que je mette la suite de cette histoire sur ce site, étant donné qu'elle n'intéresse que peu de personnes. Mais étant donné que certains se sont manifestés pour sa publication, il serait mesquin de ma part de ne pas leur fournir la suite. 

Ce deuxième tome est composé de 18 chapitres, avec un prologue et un épilogue. Il y a 125 pages word. C'est la partie la plus petite des quatre mais aussi la plus sombre. Elle reste celle que je préfère.

Prologue

1. Le goût de la vengeance

2. Retour dans la crasse

3. L'amère solitude

4. Noël, oh triste Noël

5. Echec

6. La couleur pourpre

7. Le froid

8. Ma chère âme

9. Celui qui mange la mort

10. Le poids pesant des soupçons

11. La porte des secrets

12. La Prophétie

13. Un homme respectable

14. A la maison, enfin !

15. Cher journal...

16. Le trésor des autres

17. Derrière le masque

18. Le Repenti

Epilogue.


	2. Le goût de la vengeance

_Mayange_ : J'espère que les chapitres te plairont et que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite.

_Ahmaximum_ : Merci ! En espérant te retrouver dans les autres chapitres ou sur la première partie !

_Nonotiti_ : Merci à toi ! Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes lisent l'histoire mais bon... qu'importe (lol). Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le goût de la vengeance

_« Etait-ce de la vengeance ?_

_- Ma vengeance »._

Quand le carillon de la sonnette retentit, je sursautai. Je n'attendais personne. Jamais on ne venait me rendre visite. Les autres disciples de Lord Voldemort ne se donnaient pas la peine de frapper ou d'activer la sonnerie, avant d'entrer dans le hall majestueux de la demeure des Prince. Aussi, j'étais intrigué en ouvrant la porte.

- Monsieur Severus Rogue ? demanda un policier moldu, en me dévisageant.

Ma gorge s'assécha. J'aurais dû deviner que les représentants de la loi viendraient me poser des questions, sur la mort de maman. Heureusement que je portais un simple pantalon, avec un T-shirt à manches longues, et non une robe de sorcier !

- C'est moi, soufflai-je.

Je gardais le battant à moitié fermé, de peur que l'homme n'envahisse mon espace.

- Puis-je entrer ? J'ai quelques petites choses à éclaircir avec vous.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de coopérer, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

L'officier fit signe à une autre personne qui se trouvait dans sa voiture de fonction. Celle-ci sortit et, avec horreur, je reconnus la silhouette inquiétante de mon père.

- Que me veut-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

Le policier était déjà dans le salon. Je le suivis, peu enthousiaste d'affronter mon géniteur.

- Des zones d'ombre à clarifier, reprit-il. Puis-je ?

Il désignait le canapé défoncé que j'avais trouvé dans une brocante et, sans attendre ma réponse, s'y installa, de même que mon père. Celui-ci ne posait pas le regard sur moi. Il émanait de tels relents de peur qu'il en était fétide.

- Votre mère est décédée, suite à une blessure à la tempe, commença le policier. Etes-vous au courant ?

- Oui.

Je ne pouvais m'asseoir, soucieux de la suite des évènements. Il n'allait quand même pas me coller ça sur le dos ?

- Etiez-vous là au moment des faits ?

Il s'empara d'un petit calepin sur lequel il se mit à griffonner.

- Oui.

- Racontez-moi, m'enjoignit-il.

Lui raconter ? Pour quoi faire ? Mon père n'avait-il pas été capable de dire que c'était un accident ? Qu'elle avait glissé sur du carrelage mouillé et qu'elle s'était cognée contre la table ?

- Etes-vous certain de cela, Monsieur Rogue ?

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais pensé à voix haute.

- Oui. Il me semble que c'est cela.

- Etes-vous conscient que votre mère n'est pas morte sur le coup et qu'elle aurait sans doute pu être sauvée, amenée à temps à l'hôpital ?

Toute couleur déserta mon visage et je chancelai. Je me retins au mur qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Le policier s'était déjà à demi dressé, pour me venir en aide.

- Non, avouai-je. Il m'a dit qu'elle était morte.

Et je désignai l'horrible personnage qui m'avait engendré.

L''enquêteur interrogea mon père du regard. Ce dernier ricana méchamment. Pensais-je vraiment que sa force ne me faisait plus rien ? Quel idiot ! Il m'effrayait encore.

- Cette vermine vous ment, inspecteur, dit-il, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Je vous l'ai dit : il a lui-même poussé sa mère – celle qui lui a donné la vie – contre cette table. Il l'a tuée de sang froid.

- Il ne parait pas…

Mon père l'interrompit sèchement :

- Vous l'avez entendu ? Il invente des sornettes, pour tenter d'échapper à la justice.

Mes poings se serrèrent. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau mais je n'en avais cure.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! criai-je.

L'officier fronça les sourcils. Il rangea son carnet et me tendit une carte que je pris, ébranlé.

- Vous viendrez me raconter votre version des faits, monsieur Rogue. Au commissariat, demain neuf heures.

- Il ne viendra pas, gronda mon père. Ce gosse, c'est le diable. Regardez-le, inspecteur. Mais regardez-le donc ! Sa mère l'avait dit : nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. Elle avait raison, la pauvre femme. Triste fin pour une créature si chétive et bonne.

- Je vous en prie, monsieur Rogue, calma le policier. Votre fils était bel et bien là où vous nous l'aviez dit. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ne veuille pas coopérer.

Et il se tourna vers moi. J'acquiesçai. Ce monstre essayait donc que je sois accusé du meurtre de maman ? Oh oui ! J'irais au commissariat, ne fusse que pour le plaisir de dire toute la vérité sur cet homme infâme. Et s'il ne me croyait pas, ce Moldu, je pourrais fuir, en transplanant, en lançant des sorts. Lord Voldemort me recueillerait, me protègerait. Lui était mon père.

Je ne raccompagnai pas les deux hommes, dès qu'ils prirent congé de moi, tremblant de tous mes membres. La colère et la haine se mélangeaient dans mes entrailles, m'injectant un goût amer dans la bouche.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le bureau de police était un bâtiment vétuste et miséreux, dans le Londres des bas-fonds. Il fut aisé de trouver l'inspecteur qui m'y avait « invité ».

- Monsieur Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il, en fermant la porte derrière moi.

L'impression de tomber dans un guet-apens me parcourut la colonne vertébrale et c'est très raide que je m'assis sur la petite chaise que le policier me désignait.

- Nestor Cordier, se présenta-t-il.

Il ne l'avait pas fait quand il était venu m'importuner chez moi.

- Que voulez-vous ? demandai-je.

Je ne tenais pas à m'éterniser dans cet endroit.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, le décès de votre mère est assez nébuleux. Nous devons le clarifier.

Je haussai les épaules. Avant la veille, je ne m'en étais plus préoccupé. Maman était morte, certes, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Pourtant, cette nuit, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Il avait dit que ma mère n'était pas morte sur le coup, qu'elle aurait pu être sauvée. J'aurais sans doute dû vérifier les propos haineux de mon père mais sur le moment, je l'avais sincèrement cru quand il m'avait hurlé tout son écœurement.

- Son agonie a été lente et pénible, chuchota Cordier. Ce qui était sans doute un accident est devenu un meurtre, mon garçon.

- Je ne suis pas « votre garçon », sifflai-je. Posez-lui donc la question !

- A votre père ? Mais je l'ai fait. Après avoir violemment poussé votre mère, qui s'est ouvert le crâne, vous avez assommé votre père, lui interdisant toute chance de sauver son épouse.

- C'est un mensonge, grondai-je, la voix plus basse qu'un murmure.

L'enquêteur se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil miteux.

- Dites-moi la vérité, dans ce cas. Votre vérité.

- Mon père, commençai-je, tremblant, mon père. Ce monstre. Il nous battait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé de donner des coups. Il a fait de nous des créatures serviles et pitoyables.

Oh, je la tenais ma vengeance. Je le lisais sur le visage de ce Moldu fat et crédule. Il me croyait, moi, le misérable vermisseau qui avait rampé son enfance entière.

- Le jour où ma mère est morte, je rentrais à la maison, après dix mois passés dans un collège. Il m'a giflé tellement fort que j'ai basculé. Maman est tombée, derrière moi. Et j'ai vu le sang. Tout ce sang.

Un faux sanglot naquit dans ma gorge. Je tenais le policier dans le creux de ma main.

- J'ignorais cela, se désola-t-il.

- Mon père était devenu fou. Il m'a roué de coups, pendant des heures, m'a-t-il semblé. Il m'a fait croire qu'elle était morte. Il ne voulait pas la sauver. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, je me suis enfui, la peur au ventre.

- Mon pauvre enfant.

Il me tapota la main, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Pour la première fois, j'avouais ouvertement que Père m'avait battu. Mais aucun soulagement n'accompagnait ce flot de paroles. Parce que je ne le faisais que pour une raison : qu'il paie.

- Nous allons l'arrêter, pour ce qu'il vous a fait subir. Et pour l'homicide de votre mère.

Je pris mon air le plus affolé et je dis précipitamment :

- Ne lui dites pas… Ne lui dites pas…

- Vous devrez témoigner au tribunal.

L'homme semblait navré de m'imposer cela, sans comprendre à quel point je jubilais.

- Alors, oubliez tout. Je ne veux plus le voir. Jamais !

- La loi…

Je me redressai, prêt à partir. Au moment où je tournais la poignée, l'inspecteur dit :

- Un témoignage écrit devrait suffire. Votre père sera en prison durant une longue période.

Victorieux, je me tournai vers l'homme. Je lui fis un sourire tremblant, reconnaissant.

- Tout ce que je désire, c'est qu'il soit loin de moi, monsieur l'agent.

Nestor Cordier m'en donna sa parole.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Vous auriez pu le tuer.

- Je suis désolé, Mon Seigneur.

Je tressaillis devant la lueur déçue qui dansait dans le regard de Voldemort. Il se leva et passa à côté de moi, attardant une main lourde sur mon épaule maigre. Je tournai la tête pour garder le contact visuel.

J'avais raconté au Lord Noir ma rencontre avec le policier et ce qui en avait résulté. Un bref instant, j'avais été fier de ce que j'avais accompli : mon géniteur payait au centuple ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Il pourrirait des années dans une cellule morne et grise. Seul.

- Il est temps de parfaire votre éducation, Severus. Il est temps.

J'ignorais ce qu'il sous-entendait par là mais je n'avais aucune crainte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aimait comme un fils. Il me dirigerait vers le chemin de la Gloire.

- Je vous ai promis la vengeance, enfant.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, pour être à la même hauteur. Ses iris étaient plongés dans mes yeux. Il m'hypnotisait.

- Votre vengeance sera à la hauteur de vos dons. Grandiose.

Je laissai la phrase couler en moi, jusqu'à ce minuscule endroit que je connaissais si peu avant ma rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Et ces paroles l'emplirent entièrement, ce petit cœur de vermine graisseuse.

- Cher, cher enfant.

Mon maître se leva brusquement et je le suivis du regard, attendant qu'il me permette de quitter les lieux. Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la demeure et patientait derrière la porte close.

- Entrez Lucius, intima Voldemort.

L'œil polaire me congela sur place, avant de suivre le mouvement du corps et de raser le sol.

- Monseigneur, salua Malefoy. Je vous apporte ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Vraiment, Lucius, mon cher ami, vous avez fait vite.

L'homme blond tendit un bijou. Je vis Voldemort s'en emparer avec avidité et le dissimuler dans sa poche. J'avais à peine eu le temps de discerner l'éclat de l'or et la forme d'une bague.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres congédia Malefoy d'un geste indolent de la main et revint vers moi.

- Pourquoi ne me confiez-vous rien ? demandai-je, avant de me mordre la langue.

Je me permettais une remarque que je n'aurais pas dû avoir. L'homme en face de moi me l'excusa d'un sourire sans joie.

- Vous voulez travailler pour moi, Severus ?

Je relevai ma manche, pour découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres qui était gravée dans ma chair.

- N'ai-je pas juré ? Mon serment n'est-il que mots ?

- En ce cas, œuvrez pour moi.

Comme Lucius, je quittai le salon sans un mot.


	3. Retour dans la crasse

Désolée pour le retard de cette publication... En fait, je crois que ff . net me déteste : pas moyen de publier mon chapitre. Il me disait invariablement que je n'avais pas un fichier html. Alors que c'était bel et bien un fichier internet ! Non mais oh ! Enfin, j'ai réussi à contourner le problème. Merci à tous de votre patience et bonne lecture

aaa33 : Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que la suite te plaise et qu'elle est à la hauteur de ton impatience.

goldo1984 : Pour répondre à ta question, sache que je pourrais poster un chapitre tous les jours, si les lecteurs se manifestaient un tout petit _petit_ peu. En effet, si j'en suis à la publication du chapitre 2 de ce tome II, sache que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 15 du tome IV et que l'histoire commporte pour le moment 517 pages Word. En tout cas, je suis contente que cette fanfiction te plaise. Et malgré le peu de lecteurs, sache que je me ferai désormais un devoir de poster la suite

* * *

Chapitre 2

Retour dans la crasse

_« L'humiliation… Tu la sens encore ?_

_- Elle me brûle l'estomac »._

Mon carnet de notes affichait ses « Optimal » avec fierté. L'écriture qui les avait couchés sur le parchemin était élégante et soignée. Pas une bavure ou rature ne venait encombrer les lignes parallèles. Chaque ASPIC que j'avais passé s'était soldé de l'appréciation maximale, accompagnée des félicitations du jury pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de Potions Magiques. J'étais ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de petit génie. Du moins, le dernier commerçant que j'avais rencontré me l'avait assuré… avant de réfuter ma candidature pour le poste qu'il proposait. Lui, ainsi que tous les autres, n'avait aucune nécessité de quelqu'un comme moi. J'avais écumé toutes les rues du Chemin de Traverse, je m'étais aventuré dans les venelles sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais ce que j'étais, ou ce que je n'étais pas, ou ce que je laissais entrevoir de moi, ne semblaient pas convenir. Pour personne. Refoulé, renvoyé ou ignoré, je quittais chaque boutique visitée avec un peu plus de résignation. Le patron de Fleury et Botts ne me jugeait pas assez présentable ; Ollivander n'avait pas besoin d'un employé ; la marchande de Prêtaporter assurait que je n'avais pas le profil pour vendre des vêtements. Les portes se refermaient une à une contre mon nez crochu, balayant par la même occasion mon orgueil de surdoué. Cette semaine ressemblait à un vaste champ d'échecs et, si je ne trouvais pas rapidement de quoi subvenir à mes besoins, j'avais toutes les chances de mourir de faim avant la fin de ce mois d'août. Sans revenu et sans économie, je n'avais pas une noise devant moi.

- Attention ! cria une voix, au-dessus de moi.

Mais l'avertissement arrivait trop tard et je reçus un baquet d'eau usagée sur la tête. Horrifié, je touchai mes cheveux poisseux de la crasse qu'il y avait sur les sols de l'appartement et je levai les yeux vers la coupable.

- Désolée, pouffa la ménagère.

- Etes-vous folle ?! grondai-je.

- Personne n'passe j'mais dans l'ruelle. J'jette toujours mes eaux par l'ferniette.

- C'est immonde !

La silhouette haussa les épaules et retourna dans les profondeurs de ses quartiers, au troisième étage de l'immeuble vétuste.

- Tu fais dans les ordures, maintenant, Servilus ?

J'aurais reconnu l'accent sarcastique de Potter à des kilomètres à la ronde et je me raidis, au moment où il passait à côté de moi. Accompagné de Lily Evans, il visitait le quartier pauvre du Chemin de Traverse comme un seigneur décocherait un regard hautain sur les terres dévastées de ses paysans.

- Oui, cette nouvelle coupe te va à ravir.

- Laisse-le, siffla Evans, en dégageant sa main des doigts possessifs de son compagnon.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Lily, se plaignit James sur le ton d'un enfant capricieux.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin.

Des picotements parcoururent mon avant-bras gauche, signe que Lord Voldemort désirait me voir. Discrètement, je fis disparaître les traces de saleté qui jonchaient ma personne.

- Si vous le permettez, murmurai-je, je vous abandonne à votre scène de ménage _passionnante_. D'autres obligations – plus importantes – m'appellent.

Je ne leur accordai pas un seul regard et, sans attendre, je transplanai. Je me retrouvai dans le salon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon maître était debout et me tournait le dos. Quand il m'entendit, il pivota vers moi et je m'agenouillai, humblement.

- Mon Seigneur.

- Pas vous, murmura le Lord, en me faisant signe de me redresser.

Il me désigna le fauteuil que j'occupais habituellement et je m'y assis, attendant ses indications. Il me détailla un bref instant.

- Boirez-vous quelque chose, enfant ? questionna-t-il.

Ses longues robes sombres s'approchèrent d'un buffet et il se versa de l'eau.

- Non merci, Mon Seigneur.

Quand il s'installa en face de moi, ses doigts enserraient le verre plein avec force.

- Avez-vous reçu vos résultats ?

- Mes résultats ? m'étonnai-je. Ah, oui, les ASPIC !

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il ne me tint guère rigueur de cette lenteur d'esprit et je lui tendis le courrier reçu le matin même.

- Excellent, me félicita Voldemort. Avec un tel diplôme, le monde s'ouvre à vous.

- Non, pas vraiment.

L'amertume transparaissait dans ma voix. Je me mordis la langue face à ma faiblesse. Ennuyer mon maître avec de telles préoccupations était la dernière chose souhaitée.

- Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais plus le choix : je devais parler.

- Si cela continue, je serai obligé de vendre ma maison.

- Ce serait regrettable, Severus. Elle appartenait à votre famille. C'est l'héritage des Prince.

- Je sais.

Je m'enterrai le visage dans les mains, honteux.

- Vous n'avez pas exploré toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à vous, Severus. Et j'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je repris espoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fournirait une solution à mes problèmes. Je le regardai, avide.

Il se redressa, abandonnant son siège, et s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Comme je lui tournais le dos, je ne faisais qu'entendre.

- Albus Dumbledore détient quelque chose qui m'appartient, commença-t-il.

Son ton était âpre et je frissonnai. Je percevais la haine à travers la moindre de ses paroles.

- Mais j'ignore où mon bien est caché.

J'avais du mal à saisir le lien entre mon problème et ce que mon seigneur disait mais j'avais confiance en lui. En temps utile, il m'expliquerait.

- Allez donc vous présenter à la Tête de Sanglier. J'ai entendu dire que le propriétaire recherchait un employé.

- Au pub ? me crispai-je.

Je n'avais pas quitté la terreur paternelle pour entrer à nouveau dans l'antre terrifiant d'une taverne. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je me remis sur mes jambes, me dévissant dans la direction de Voldemort. Pourquoi ?

- Le propriétaire est le frère de Dumbledore, m'annonça-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Je l'ignorais, soufflai-je.

Les semelles de mes vieilles chaussures étaient clouées au sol et je n'esquissais pas un geste.

- Ce vieux fou ne quitte jamais Poudlard ! s'emporta Voldemort, en faisant volte-face. Il est impossible de l'espionner !

A grandes enjambées, il engloutit les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et ses doigts agrippèrent mes épaules. Sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne dure.

- Abelforth Dumbledore connaît certainement tous les secrets de son frère. Ou une grande partie d'entre eux.

- Mais…

Je m'interrompis en lisant la détermination dans le regard noir qui était plongé au fond du mien.

- Vous êtes intelligent, Severus. Vos dons en Occlumencie vous permettront de cacher vos véritables motivations. Vous en êtes capable.

- Je ne sais pas si…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, alors que je sentais la chaleur de mon maître me quitter. Il s'éloigna.

- Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous étiez digne de confiance, Severus ?

Il ne prenait pas la peine de me regarder et mon cœur se serra.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Mon Seigneur. Jamais je ne faillirai.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, dans ce cas. Je veux retrouver mon journal.

L'entretien était clos, tout dans la posture droite de Lord Voldemort le criait. Je posai le genou contre le sol et je transplanai dans ma demeure dénudée, l'esprit en ébullition.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Tu commences ce soir. A temps plein. Sept jours sur sept. Si tu veux un jour de congé, faut le demander une semaine à l'avance. Compris ?

C'était on ne peut plus clair. Le bagne, à côté, devait être un monde rose et peuplé de gentils petits êtres colorés. Je hochai affirmativement la tête.

- Ce sera un galion et dix-sept noises par jour. Salaire non discutable.

Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Pour deux raisons : la première parce que gagner cette misère valait mieux que rien du tout ; la seconde était les volontés de mon maître. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde le décevoir. Jamais.

- Une chambre sera à ta disposition, si tu désires loger sur place. Ce que je ne peux que te conseiller.

Dans ce cas, je supposais qu'il me fallait obtempérer. J'acceptai l'offre et Dumbledore, illustre frère de celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald, me sourit. Sa bouche se tordit et son menton volontaire prit une courbe qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Je tressaillis.

- Profite de tes dernières heures de liberté, mon garçon. Après, c'est le boulot.

Je le saluai et quittai la taverne crasseuse, la nausée au bord des lèvres. L'endroit était aussi sombre et encrassé que le pub de mon géniteur. La même poussière ancestrale maculait les fenêtres, les rendant tristement opaques. Les tables avaient la même couleur indéfinissable et les clients – tous des sorciers – possédaient ce même éclat malveillant et gorgé d'alcool que ceux qui hantaient ma jeunesse.

Mon regard se perdit dans l'immensité grise de cet été sans soleil et je serrai les poings. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne plus mettre les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit ignominieux, esclave de mes propres choix. J'allais à nouveau tremper les mains dans la vaisselle dégoûtante, servir des bouteilles hallucinogènes et réclamer des sous qui ne viendraient qu'après nombre d'insultes et de crachas. Etais-je donc condamné à vivre dans cette fange, jusqu'à plus soif ? C'était cela, survivre ? Mourir aurait été plus glorieux mais je n'avais pas l'âme d'un martyr.

Oh, mon cher Seigneur, c'est pour vous que je redeviens cet insecte rampant que je ne désirais plus être !


	4. L'amère solitude

Chooseaname : Merci ! Disons que cette fiction est plus une introspection de Severus Rogue, au cours des années, plutôt qu'une histoire d'action. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les actions et les péripéties. Dans cette fanfic, j'ai travaillé l'aspect psychologique, même si je sais aujourd'hui que je suis très loin de la vérité de JKR. J'ai aimé traiter le personnage de Severus Rogue dans "Comme une Ombre" et j'espère que tu pardonneras les maladresses résultant de mon ignorance du tome 7.

Diabolo citron : Merci à toi ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, elle aussi. Je te donne rendez-vous dans une autre revieuw, peut-être ?

* * *

Chapitre 3

L'amère solitude

_« Qu'as-tu ressenti, à ce moment-là ?_

_- Que je touchais le fond d'un puits »._

Je déposai le dragonbulle sur le comptoir et je réclamai les quelques mornilles que le client me devait. Je faisais ce travail mécaniquement, sans réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que j'étais contraint de réaliser. Plonger les mains dans la vaisselle crasseuse, m'agenouiller sur le sol poussiéreux, nettoyer des chambres insalubres. Je me rabaissais, encore plus bas que ce que Père m'avait écrasé. Les deux premières semaines, je m'étais laissé engloutir par les souvenirs gluants d'une enfance que j'avais espérée tuée en même temps que maman. Maintenant, alors que l'automne frappait à la porte de la taverne, par bourrasques froides, je me déchargeais de mon lourd passé, en réflexions amères et fielleuses.

- Débarrasse la table trois, gamin ! me héla Abelforth Dumbledore, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Je rougis, alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Je détestais être le centre d'intérêt et mon patron avait l'art de m'y installer, sans délicatesse. J'empoignai le plateau vide, la morosité peinte sur mon visage blafard. Les verres abandonnés rejoignirent les autres dans l'eau savonneuse, attendant d'être rangés dans les armoires branlantes. Les clients ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux qui croupissaient dans la taverne de Père. S'ils n'avaient pas été sorciers, j'aurais sans doute retrouvé des têtes familières. Les rires gras se mélangeaient aux toux rachitiques et les cris excédés succédaient aux chuchotements conspirateurs.

- Va chercher des bouteilles de bière-au-beurre, intima le tenancier. Il n'y en a plus.

Je soupirai, m'exécutant de mauvaise grâce. A l'intérieur de la cave, je me heurtai à l'œillade translucide du fantôme qui hantait les lieux.

- Bonsoir, Severus Rogue, me salua-t-il de sa voix gutturale.

Je ne lui avais jamais révélé mon nom et j'ignorais comme il l'avait appris, lui qui ne quittait pas les réserves. Il avait fait de la cave sa résidence d'éternité, se dispensant même de l'autorisation du propriétaire.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je.

Je ne désirais pas m'attarder. Les yeux morts me mettaient mal à l'aise. Pourtant, des fantômes, j'en avais côtoyé pendant sept années, à Poudlard. Mais contrairement à ceux de ma scolarité, celui-ci était sans couleur. D'un gris transparent, il n'en paraissait pas moins hermétique. Couvert de pied en cap, la partie inférieure de son visage était dissimulée par un voile. Sa main inconsistante tenta de dégager les débris d'une vieille étagère qui avait rendu l'âme durant l'après-midi. Ses doigts traversèrent la matière solide et le mort eut un soupir d'impuissance.

- Je peux le faire, lui assurai-je.

D'une simple formule marmonnée, je fis disparaître les fragments encombrant le passage, avant de me rendre compte que je venais d'utiliser la Magie sans baguette, en présence d'un témoin. En haut des marches, j'entendis la voix impatiente de Dumbledore dire :

- Ces bouteilles, elles viennent, oui ou non ?

- J'arrive.

Légèrement tremblant, je m'emparai de quelques bières-au-beurre et je remontai l'escalier quatre à quatre, ignorant les yeux pâles qui me suivaient silencieusement, une question muette dans leur éclat sans vie.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Dans la petite pièce qui me servait de chambre, il y avait à peine la place pour un lit et un lavabo. J'avais eu mille difficultés à y intégrer un chaudron de modèle deux et quelques ingrédients indispensables à la fabrication de potions soignantes et apaisantes. Depuis que je logeais à la Tête de Sanglier, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil, dès que je posais la tête sur l'oreiller. La fatigue s'emparait de mon corps et je la traînais, jour après jour, un peu plus lourde à chaque instant. Les quelques galions que j'avais économisés sur mon salaire de misère, je m'étais résolu à les dépenser dans l'achat d'ingrédients qui me serviraient à la confection de somnifères. J'ignorais ce qui me tenait éveillé la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre étouffante. Etait-ce parce que je continuais le travail qui avait contribué à l'enfer de mon enfance ? Etait-ce parce que je n'avais plus aucun contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'isolant dans une solitude que j'avais cru révolue ? Ou était-ce parce que Abelforth Dumbledore me paraissait aussi impénétrable que son illustre frère, m'empêchant de débusquer ce que mon maître attendait ? Insecte inutile, voilà l'image que j'avais de moi-même. Pourtant, j'étais intelligent, un avenir brillant aurait dû s'ouvrir à moi, m'accueillant de sa lumière chaleureuse. Je n'acceptais pas cette ironie du sort. Lord Voldemort m'avait précipité dans mes cauchemars et il ne faisait pas un geste salutaire pour m'en dépêtrer. Créature livide, je pataugeais dans le misérabilisme de mon existence.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Il était plus de deux heures du matin – le samedi, le pub fermait tard – et il me fallait encore préparer la potion de Somnolis. Je remplis le chaudron d'eau bouillante, jetant les plantes à trois minutes d'intervalles chacune. Dans moins d'une heure, je pourrais dormir à poings fermés.

J'entrebâillai la tenture de la minuscule fenêtre, pour regarder la cour inondée. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis près de deux jours, rendant les rues pavées glissantes et les sentiers boueux.

Plus qu'une demi heure avant que la potion soit prête.

J'aurais tant aimé économiser pour restaurer la maison des Prince. Je n'y avais plus été, depuis que je travaillais pour Dumbledore et je me demandais comment elle était. Durant le premier mois qui avait suivi mon retour de Poudlard, je m'étais forcé à déterrer les mauvaises herbes et à dégager l'allée. Tout redeviendrait bien vite un lieu laissé à l'abandon.

Plus que dix minutes d'attente.

Je me demandais ce que faisait Lord Voldemort. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait contacté, alors que je me languissais de sa présence protectrice. Sa bienveillance me manquait, plus que je n'osais me l'avouer.

Je fermai les paupières en avalant une gorgée du breuvage préparé et je m'étendis sur ma paillasse.

J'aurais voulu entendre le son de la voix de mon maître.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne vient jamais ?

Mon employeur me retourna une œillade intriguée et je me giflai mentalement pour mon manque de subtilité.

- Tu dois le voir ? questionna la voix bourrue.

- N… non.

Je rougis sous l'éclat scrutateur et je détournai le visage, mettant beaucoup d'ardeur à la vaisselle que je décrassais.

- Je peux le faire venir, si tu veux, garçon, proposa le barman.

La taverne était vide à cette heure-ci de la matinée. Aucune échappatoire ne me sauverait.

- C'était une question anodine.

- Rien n'est anodin, chez toi, gamin.

Et il renifla dédaigneusement. Il quitta le comptoir, me soulageant de sa présence inquisitrice, et je rattrapai ma respiration qui s'était bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge. Il n'avait certes pas la puissance magique du directeur de Poudlard mais il était néanmoins d'une rare clairvoyance. Sa silhouette avait à peine disparu que je sentais le picotement de la Marque des Ténèbres me brûler le bras gauche. Après deux longs mois de silence, mon Maître se rappelait de moi et réclamait ma présence. Je jetai furtivement un regard dans l'embrasure de la porte où Dumbledore s'était engouffré et je transplanai.

Avant même de voir où je me trouvais, je m'agenouillai.

- Debout !

La note froide me coula dans le dos et je me glaçai de l'intérieur. Je me redressai et je me tournai vers Voldemort. Il m'étudiait de l'éclat rouge qui s'était accentué dans la noirceur de ses iris.

- J'ai attendu, Severus, chuchota-t-il. J'ai attendu et je me suis impatienté.

Le murmure me tordit les boyaux d'une peur dont je ne comprenais pas le sens. Il n'y avait même pas une once de menace dans le ton polaire.

- Deux mois se sont écoulés, Severus. Où étiez-vous, tout ce temps ?

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté. Ma voix était rauque quand je pus enfin l'utiliser :

- Là où vous m'aviez ordonné de me trouver. A la Tête de Sanglier.

- Je n'ordonne pas ! gronda Voldemort.

Je sursautai de cette soudaine apprêté et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de mes mains, douloureusement.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Me contrarier ? me coupa-t-il, doucereux.

Il s'approcha silencieusement et ses longs doigts fins s'enroulèrent contre mon épaule. Ils pesaient lourds, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient dû.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Un sourire à peine ébauché dévoila la blancheur de ses dents. La pression de sa main m'obligea à avancer de deux pas, pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard et je le laissais plonger dans les profondeurs de mon âme.

- Rien, conclut-il finalement. Il n'y a rien.

- Je suis désolé.

Je n'étais pas parvenu à découvrir la cachette du livre réclamé. J'avais honte de cet échec qui me dépréciait aux yeux de mon maître.

- Vous êtes trop jeune, déclara-t-il en me repoussant d'une chiquenaude. Vous n'étiez pas prêt pour ce travail.

Mon cœur se serra, formant un petit tas souffreteux au fond de ma poitrine. L'homme s'assit dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

- Non, contredis-je.

Cela sonnait pathétique et les sourcils sombres se haussèrent avec amusement. Mes joues s'empourprèrent.

- De toute façon, dit-il, je ne peux faire marche arrière. Pas plus que vous, Severus. Avant la fin de l'année, j'exige des avancées à vos recherches.

- Je ferai ce que je peux.

- Plus que cela, enfant. Bien plus que cela.

Le Lord Noir me fit signe de m'approcher de lui, ce que je fis avec empressement. La lueur écarlate avait disparu, cédant sa place au velours noir. Je tombai lourdement sur mes rotules et Voldemort étala une main douce contre mon cou. Je posai la tête sur ses genoux paternels, miséricordieux.

- Tant d'espoir pèse sur vos épaules, enfant, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible. J'attends de vous de si grandes choses.

Je fermai les paupières, me laissant bercer par le son harmonieux, toute la tension qui m'avait étreint se résorbant d'un coup. Mes poings se détendirent et je sentis un peu de sang couler entre mes articulations.

- Vous ne me décevrez pas, n'est-ce pas, enfant ?

- Non, Mon Seigneur. Jamais.

Je relevai le visage, pour soutenir ses pupilles étrécies, et il l'entoura de ses mains pâles et élégantes.

- Jamais ?

- Je le jure. Jamais.

- Un grand mot entre des lèvres si jeunes.

Mes cils voilèrent mes pensées et Voldemort me libéra. Je me remis sur mes pieds.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été jeune, le détrompai-je.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres masqua un sourire d'indulgence et il me permit de me retirer, me faisant promettre de revenir, dans un mois, avec les renseignements attendus.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Il faisait noir au-dehors. Combien de temps s'était-il donc écoulé, alors que je me trouvais dans la tanière de mon maître ? Je poussai la porte du pub, m'attirant le regard bleu d'Abelforth Dumbledore qui se précipita vers moi.

- Où étais-tu ? me pressa-t-il.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Je mentais avec un aplomb acquis au cours de mes sept années d'études. J'allais contourner mon patron quand il s'empara de mon poignet.

- Lorsque tu sors, tu me préviens. Il me semblait que c'était clair, quand je t'ai engagé.

Les yeux butés, le nez crochu et le menton en forme de pioche me pétrifièrent de terreur et je blêmis. L'espace d'une demi seconde, les traits de mon père se superposèrent à ceux de mon employeur. Je me dégageai violemment et je reculai de plusieurs pas. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et je revins à l'instant présent.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je, en prenant ma place derrière le comptoir. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Le vieillard était tellement stupéfait de ma réaction – je le lisais sans peine sur sa face longue – qu'il ne rajouta rien. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à la comprendre. Nestor Cordier ne m'avait-il pas assuré que mon père pourrirait en prison, pendant au moins les cinq ans à venir, pour homicide involontaire ? Je n'avais plus aucune crainte à avoir. J'étais en relative sécurité. Le fait de me rendre à l'Impasse du Tisseur et dans la maison de mon enfance avait sans doute ravivé des souvenirs pénibles qui s'étaient assoupis dans le fond de mon âme mais déformer le visage de Dumbledore, au point de retrouver les rides terrifiantes de mon bourreau n'avait aucun sens.

D'un geste sec, j'empoignai un verre et je l'essuyai rudement, me fustigeant de ma propre peur infondée.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant s'intitule "_Noël, oh triste Noël_".

C'est étrange... Je me suis rendue compte assez récemment que dans chacun des tomes de "Comme une Ombre", il existait un chapitre avec le mot "Noël" à l'intérieur... Et pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment une fête grandiose pour moi.

J'ai aussi remarqué que les chapitres 13 des différents tomes sont des chapitres charnières qui restent très importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Et ça, je l'avoue bien bas, je l'ai fait sans préméditation.


	5. Noël, oh triste Noël

Diabolo Citron : En effet, les citations en début de chapitres sont les mêmes que dans la première partie. C'est voulu Tu verras que à la fin de la troisième partie et dans la quatrième partie, ces citations seront légèrement modifiées. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant :p

Nonotiti : Merci ! Contente que la suite te plaise et que tu attendes la suite. J'espère que les chapitres suivants seront à la hauteur de cette attente. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Je suis là pour écouter/lire les critiques.

Ange Secret : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle aussi.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Noël, oh triste Noël

_« Les enviais-tu, ces vies ?_

_- Non ! Oui, peut-être… »._

Je rajustai le paquet sous mon bras, alors que des enfants me bousculaient. Ils jouaient dans la neige, courrant l'un après l'autre avec des éclats de rire qui m'écorchaient les oreilles. Noël approchait et les écoliers avaient quitté Poudlard pour rentrer dans leur foyer, le temps des fêtes de fin d'année. Les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard, depuis plusieurs semaines, avaient orné leurs façades de sapins, habillés de boules multicolores, et de guirlandes. Une grimace de dégoût me tordit la bouche et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub était bondé, même si le soir n'était pas encore tombé dans les rues animées. Je dus jouer des coudes pour m'approcher du comptoir.

- Tu as trouvé ? demanda Dumbledore.

Je lui tendis le sac et il émit un grognement d'approbation. Le vieillard m'avait obligé à me rendre chez le confiseur, pour acheter quelques sucreries qu'il destinait à son frère.

- Il vient ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il, l'accent bourru. Si je n'ai pas son cadeau de Noël, il risque de bouder.

J'avais des difficultés à imaginer Albus Dumbledore en proie à la bouderie mais je m'abstins de le dire à mon employeur qui rangeait le présent dans le fond d'une armoire. Quand il se tourna vers moi, son œil clair brillait d'intérêt.

- Quoi ? questionnai-je, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, pour les fêtes ? Tu les passes en famille ?

Evidemment. Quelle question ridicule ! Après avoir apporté quelques oranges à mon père, en prison, j'irais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sur la tombe de ma mère.

- Non, répondis-je, aigre.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as personne ?

L'entrée tonitruante d'une personne à la taille gigantesque me garda de répondre à la question compatissante de mon patron. Les joues rougies, je m'avançai près du nouveau venu. J'avais à peine fait deux pas que je reconnaissais la silhouette engoncée et hirsute de Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clefs et des Sceaux de Poudlard. Il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi.

- Que faites-vous là ? s'exclama-t-il.

Le tutoiement avait cédé le pas au « vous », plus formel et approprié. Je n'étais plus un enfant et j'avais quitté Poudlard, six mois plus tôt.

- Je travaille ici, marmonnai-je, sans fierté.

Hagrid passa une main calleuse dans sa barbe noire et commanda une bière-au-beurre. Tout le temps que je travaillai, ses bons yeux me suivirent en silence. Lorsque je revins pour la cinquième fois, à sa table, je sifflai :

- Arrêtez cela !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- De me regarder comme cela. Je ne supporte pas.

Derrière la masse sombre, son visage s'empourpra. Il gigota inconfortablement sur le tabouret qui menaçait de rendre l'âme sous son poids.

- Un gars aussi malin, ici, se désola le demi-géant.

Il secoua la tête avec fatalisme et je lui aurais bien fait manger sa chope, en priant pour qu'elle l'étrangle.

- Je me sens très bien, dans cet endroit. Ne m'avez-vous pas suggéré vous-même que je travaille dans une taverne ? ironisai-je.

- Chez ton père, oui, déclama-t-il, avec un large mouvement du bras que j'eus à peine le temps d'éviter pour ne pas être assommé. En attendant mieux…

- Mon père est en prison, répliquai-je pompeusement. Et je suis très bien ici.

Il n'avait qu'à regarder mon teint cadavérique, mes traits anguleux, mes cheveux sales et les cernes sous mes yeux fuyants. Alors, en effet, il verrait à quel point j'étais à ma place dans ce lieu malpropre.

- Voulez-vous autre chose à boire ?

- Hagrid ! s'exclama mon employeur. Quel bon vent vous amène chez moi ?

- Abelforth. Heureux de vous voir. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Le garde-chasse me coula un regard de biais qui signifiait clairement qu'il m'était conseillé de m'éclipser. Dumbledore le comprit aussi et il m'intima :

- Des clients viennent d'arriver, mon gars. Va donc les servir.

Enrageant de ne pouvoir assister à leur conversation, je m'exécutai, tendant néanmoins l'oreille, espérant capter quelques bribes de leurs paroles. Si l'un des hommes de confiance du directeur de Poudlard venait parler au frère de celui-ci, cela devait être important. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il me fallait entendre ce qui se disait. Je devais ramener des informations à mon maître, sous peine de le voir entrer dans la colère du mois dernier. Cette fureur qui m'avait tant effrayé et qui me faisait encore me réveiller la nuit, en nage. Mais dans le brouhaha incessant de la taverne, je ne pouvais discerner les voix qui m'intéressaient. De dépit, je retournai vers le comptoir et je descendis à la cave, pour remonter certaines boissons qui n'étaient plus en stock, au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me heurtai aux yeux translucides du fantôme et je stoppai ma progression, à mi-chemin. Le regard m'interrogeait. Encore une fois. Sans un mot.

- Je prends juste quelques bouteilles, renseignai-je, maladroit.

Je n'arrivais à m'y faire. La présence spectrale me dérangeait.

- Resterez-vous avec moi pour les fêtes, Severus Rogue ? interrogea le mort, flottant à deux mètres de moi.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Peut-être…

- Dumbledore ferme toujours la Tête de Sanglier, pour Noël.

- Je l'ignorais.

A grandes enjambées, je rejoignis le fond de la cave et je m'emparai des flasques d'alcool. Le fantôme me suivait à chaque mouvement.

- Vous êtes étrange, Severus Rogue, conclut-il, après un examen minutieux de ma personne.

- Pas autant que vous, répliquai-je, fâché.

Je ne supportais pas qu'on me juge de cette façon, en scrutant mon visage laid et blafard.

- Je ne suis qu'un simple fantôme.

Derrière le voile qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage, j'étais certain qu'un sourire se dessinait.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Des siècles, peut-être, répondit-il. Quand on est mort, on ne compte pas les années. Comptez-vous les années, Severus Rogue ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui passai à travers, sans lui répondre. Sa question me perturbait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, même si elle avait été dite sur un ton anodin. Que sous-entendait-il par là ? Que j'étais une coquille vide, morte ?

- Stupide fantôme, marmottai-je, dès que j'eus refermé la porte de son antre.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

_« Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy sont heureux de vous inviter ce 24 décembre pour réveillonner, au Manoir familial et ce, dès 20 heures »._

Un rictus m'échappa, tandis que je relisais le carton d'invitation pour la cinquième fois, posté dans le parc gigantesque, couvert de neige. La perspective d'être entouré des hôtes mondains et richissimes de Lucius ne m'enchantait guère. Chichement vêtu, en solitaire, je ferais figure d'elfe de maison. Je ne parvenais pas à me décider à frapper à la porte au lourd battant élégamment décoré. Soupirant, je soulevai à demi le bras et… la porte s'ouvrit.

- Severus ! s'enthousiasma Narcissa, son visage angélique juste en face du mien. Je me demandais si vous viendriez ou non.

C'était une façon détournée de dire que j'étais en retard. Mais Narcissa avait trop d'éducation pour le dire ouvertement.

- Bon Noël, murmurai-je.

- Entrez, il fait un froid épouvantable, dehors.

Elle m'agrippa le bras et je me raidis. Elle me fit pénétrer dans l'immense vestibule et sourit. Elle était belle. Encore plus que dans mon souvenir. Je ne l'avais plus revue depuis le jour de son mariage, contrairement à Lucius que j'étais amené à fréquenter régulièrement.

- Pardonnez mon retard, dis-je, dans un excès de civilités qui me surprit moi-même.

- C'est sans importance, nous n'avions pas encore commencé le repas… Où est ce fichu serviteur ?! pesta-t-elle.

- Dobby est ici, madame. Dobby attend que le jeune invité présente son manteau à Dobby, Madame.

- Te voilà enfin, vile créature. Je m'impatientais.

- Dobby s'excuse, madame.

C'était un elfe de maison, misérable à souhait. Il ne portait qu'une horrible taie d'oreiller, pour tout vêtement, et était sale à faire peur.

- Nous sommes en petit comité, vous verrez.

D'un geste gracieux, elle m'intima de me rendre dans le salon, que je connaissais pour y avoir séjourné, quelques années plus tôt, et je croisai le regard de Lord Voldemort.

- Mon Seigneur, chuchotai-je.

- Nous vous attendions, Severus, déclara-t-il, la voix neutre. Lucius a eu la délicatesse de vous inviter à sa table.

Le blond Malefoy eut un sourire triomphal, heureux d'être ainsi félicité par notre maître. Je détachai les yeux de la silhouette sombre, pour faire le tour de la salle. Bellatrix et son mari, Rodolphus Lestranges, un Serpentard de la même année que Lucius, étaient là, ainsi que l'autre sœur de Narcissa, Andromeda. Elle tenait serré dans ses bras un tout petit bébé qui gigotait sans cesse. Elle était seule.

- Je pars, dit-elle d'ailleurs, les lèvres tremblantes.

Ses yeux clairs débordaient de larmes à peine contenues et quand elle se leva, elle chancela.

- Oui, siffla Bella. Va-t'en ! On ne veut pas de gens comme toi, ici.

- Je suis ta sœur, Bella, répondit-elle.

J'avais l'impression d'assister à quelque chose qui aurait dû m'être dissimulé. Une vieille rancune familiale à laquelle je n'avais pas à participer.

- Le Sang Impur que tu as dans les bras me révulse.

- Le sang des Black coule dans les veines de Nymphandora.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! se déchaîna la cadette, se redressant de toute sa fureur indignée. Cette fille d'enfant de Moldus n'a rien d'une Black. Ne souille pas notre lignée de tes sacrilèges.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer, ses cris stridents me perçant les oreilles. Je lui accordai une brève œillade, compatissant de son triste destin. Encore un Sang Mêlé qui souffrirait des péchés d'une mère. L'éclair rouge dans l'iris de Voldemort achoppa ma vue et je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. Quand je revins à la réalité, Andromeda et sa fille étaient loin.

- Cette traîtresse de son sang, cracha Bellatrix. Comment ose-t-elle venir ici ?

- C'est notre sœur, tempéra Narcissa. Elle est venue pour nous présenter notre nièce.

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

- Il suffit, intervint alors le ton mortel de Lord Voldemort.

Les jacasseries stoppèrent net, à mon plus grand soulagement. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Les disputes de femelles m'exaspéraient au plus au point. Bien que le terme « femelle » ne conviendrait jamais à la beauté lumineuse de Narcissa.

- Passons à table, proposa Lucius, en maître de maison irréprochable.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je serrais le poing d'une rage qui m'étouffait. J'avais été volontairement écarté, comme un enfant qu'on réprimande parce qu'il n'a pas fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Mon maître avait convié Bellatrix, Lucius et Rodolphus dans l'un des petits salons du château et m'avait ordonné de rester là. Les bras ballants, j'avais suivi des yeux leurs quatre silhouettes qui s'étaient éloignées. Pourquoi me punir ainsi ? Je ne méritais pas cela.

En colère, meurtri, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, décidé à quitter cette demeure fastueuse où je n'avais pas ma place.

- Vous partez ? s'étonna Narcissa.

Je pivotai vers elle, ombre menue qui venait de se relever de l'immense fauteuil qu'elle occupait. De toute la soirée, trop occupé à épier béatement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point elle était pâle.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, marmonnai-je.

- Le Lord vous a demandé de rester, contredit-elle doucement.

- S'il désire me parler, il sait comment me joindre.

Je bougeai légèrement mon bras gauche et les yeux bleus s'y attardèrent un bref instant. Sa bouche se tordit. Quand elle me regarda à nouveau, son regard s'était ombragé.

- Allez-vous courir le risque de le mécontenter ?

Ma gorge s'assécha à cette question. J'hésitai l'espace d'une seconde. Mais la douloureuse solitude dans laquelle Voldemort m'avait plongé me tirailla le cœur. J'arrachai ma cape des bras maigres de l'elfe de maison et je claquai furieusement le battant. Dehors, le brouillard m'enveloppa ; m'éloignant un peu plus des autres.


	6. Echec

Diablolo Citron : Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! J'essaie de poster régulièrement, maintenant :p

Elava : Je réponds d'abord à ta première review, si tu me permets

J'ai donc repris la phrase que tu pointais justement du doigt, dans le chapitre 3. _"Plonger les mains dans la vaisselle crasseuse, m'agenouiller sur le sol poussiéreux, nettoyer des chambres insalubres. Je me rabaissais, encore plus bas que ce que Père m'avait écrasé. Les deux premières semaines, je m'étais laissé engloutir par les souvenirs gluants d'une enfance que j'avais espérée tuée en même temps que maman." _Etant donné qu'elle précédait une autre phrase qui était en fait la continuité de celle-ci, je l'ai aussi ajoutée. En effet, il serait incohérent de voir Severus réaliser des tâches ménagères qu'un sorcier devrait faire avec la magie. C'est pour cela que je me suis permis d'ajouter l'autre phrase. Severus est englouti dans ses souvenirs, il vit à l'intérieur d'eux, il distingue - dans son esprit - bien mal la différence entre passé et présent.

Pour ta seconde review, tu as tout à fait raison : l'histoire est morose à souhait, triste et terne. Severus est servile ( servilus ?) et rempli d'adoration pour son terrible maître. Mais si nous connaissons la véritable nature de Voldemort, il n'en est rien pour ce gamin de 17 ans qui voit en lui un père, quelqu'un qui lui permettra d'atteindre des objectifs dont il n'espérait même pas rêver, avant. Contrairement à toi, c'est bien ce Severus-là que j'aime le plus. Parce qu'il est terriblement dépendant du regard des autres, de l'amour (haine) que peut lui porter Voldemort ; parce qu'il n'oublie pas ce qu'il vit. Il ne grandit pas dans ce tome. Il est/restera un adolescent maussade, incapable de surmonter ce qu'il a vécu. Il n'est pas invulnérable, il n'est pas infaillible. Il a peur et il a mal.

Sophie : Merci pour ta review ! Je suppose que le fait que je ne sois plus une adolescente joue un peu en ma faveur concernant l'intrigue qui ne se borne pas à une histoire d'amour entre Severus et un autre personnage féminin/masculin. J'espère que la suite te plaira, elle aussi, et que le Severus que je décris dans cette fiction ne te semblera pas trop cruel ou trop mou ou trop maléable.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Echec

_« Etait-ce le seul qui valait la peine ?_

_- Il avait en lui tant de grandeur »._

Le hurlement hystérique d'une cliente me fit violemment sursauter, alors que je servais quelqu'un au bar. Ivre, la femme venait de monter sur la table, une bouteille d'alcool fort serrée dans la main. Elle eut un rire de dément et, autour d'elle, les habitués de la Tête de Sanglier s'écartèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'emporta Dumbledore.

Les cris l'avaient alerté, le débusquant alors qu'il était à l'étage.

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, sobrement.

- Fais quelque chose, gamin ! Je ne te paie pas pour que tu restes là, comme un ronfaleur.

La comparaison me fit rougir et, à grandes enjambées, je m'approchai de l'ivrogne.

Elle avait les cheveux sales et la peau jaunâtre. Ses vêtements puaient la bière et le vomi. Ses yeux irradiaient de folie.

- Descendez de là, madame, ordonnai-je.

Je voulus me saisir de son poignet, pour la contraindre à poser le pied à terre, mais elle fut plus rapide et me glissa facilement entre les doigts. Derrière moi, je sentais le regard impatient de mon patron. Il ne supportait pas ce genre de publicité pour son établissement et les poivrots – bruyants – étaient gentiment invités à cuver ailleurs.

- Madame, insistai-je, ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la magie contre vous.

L'œillade qu'elle me retourna me fit inconsciemment trembler de crainte et je dégageai ma baguette de la poche de ma robe de sorcier. Je n'eus même pas la possibilité de la lever, pour lancer un sort, que je recevais la bouteille en pleine face. Le souffle coupé, le visage ensanglanté, je reculai de plusieurs pas titubants. Des éclats de verre m'étaient entrés dans les yeux et je ne parvenais pas à les empêcher de pleurer. Je ne voyais plus rien, aveuglé par la douleur et le sang. Mais mon agresseur n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Acharnée, la femme se jeta sur moi et me bascula en arrière. Mon crâne entra violemment en contact avec le sol crasseux. Etourdi, je me rendis à peine compte qu'une poigne de fer me débarrassait de la folle qui continuait à me maltraiter. Une formule murmurée doucement me soulagea de la souffrance endurée.

- Lève-toi, gamin, intima Abelforth, d'un ton bourru.

- Elle a failli me tuer, cette dingue ! me plaignis-je, encore sonné.

- Bah, elle a peut-être voulu t'arranger un faciès qui n'est pas des plus élégants.

L'humiliation me glaça les veines. Je me savais laid. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me le dire avec si peu de prévenance. Un toussotement, derrière moi, m'empêcha de cracher le fond de ma pensée et je me tournai vers celui qui venait de sauver ma place auprès de ce patron que j'aurais tant aimé insulter allègrement.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Rogue.

La stupeur me changea en statue de sel et je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, bêtement. Que faisait-il ici ? Je croyais qu'il ne mettait _jamais_ les pieds à la Tête de Sanglier.

- P… professeur Dumbledore, balbutiai-je.

Je travaillais à la taverne depuis plus d'une année et c'était la première fois que le directeur de Poudlard daignait se montrer dans l'antre de son frère.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite ? questionna Abelforth, l'œil céruléen brillant d'une flamme qui m'était jusque là inconnue.

- La première sortie, à Pré-au-Lard, des élèves valait bien un petit détour chez toi.

Bien sûr. Nous étions au mois d'octobre : les étudiants, à partir de la troisième année, avaient le droit de se rendre au village, un week-end par mois, s'ils étaient munis d'une autorisation de leurs parents. En général, les mouflets ne s'attardaient pas dans le pub, préférant l'ambiance chaleureuse des Trois Balais.

Les deux Dumbledore ne s'occupaient déjà plus de moi, discutant entre eux, le comptoir les séparant de quelques centimètres à peine. Physiquement, ils se ressemblaient un peu. Le même nez aquilin, les mêmes cheveux immaculés et le même regard bleu. Mais si le plus âgé des deux avait une longue barbe, l'autre avait le visage glabre. Toujours bien habillé et élégant, Albus Dumbledore se différenciait de son parent, vêtu de défroques sans grâce, malpropres. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Mon maître serait satisfait si je lui rapportais des informations, lui qui voulait récupérer son journal avec tant de force.

Je me rapprochai, espérant percevoir des bribes de leurs échanges.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Albus, disait mon employeur.

- Je ne sais. Tom était si…

Il s'interrompit et pivota vers moi, ses lunettes en demi-lune m'étudiant avec insistance. Je passai mon chemin, m'engouffrant dans la cave, où le fantôme m'accueillit de son œil éternellement grisâtre. Je m'étais à peine installé sur l'un des fûts de vinmiel que j'entendis la voix goguenarde d'Abelforth Dumbledore me héler :

- Gamin ! Occupe-toi de la salle. Nous avons des… affaires à régler à l'étage.

La curiosité aussi aiguisée que la lame d'un rasoir, je remontai quatre à quatre les escaliers, pour apercevoir les deux vieillards disparaître derrière une porte que j'avais toujours cru condamnée.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je refermai derrière moi la porte de la maison des Prince, honteux et malheureux à la fois. Je n'avais pas été capable de la garder en état et mes finances ne me permettaient pas de la conserver. J'étais contraint de la vendre. En tendant la clef au nouveau propriétaire, un Moldu, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure au sang. Je n'avais rien trouvé dans cette demeure, absolument rien qui aurait pu m'en apprendre davantage sur la famille de maman. Père avait dévalisé jusqu'au dernier meuble, vendant les bibelots les uns après les autres, buvant finalement les fortunes qu'il avait amassées grâce à eux.

- Elle avait beaucoup de valeur pour vous ? compatit l'homme.

Mon regard le transperça sans le voir et je répondis, comme un automate :

- Non. Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle avait de la valeur. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment.

Rien ne comptait vraiment, en fait. Fatalement, il n'y avait aucune sorte d'objet ou de personne importante, chère à mon cœur. Machinalement, ma main reposa contre mon avant-bras, là où la brûlure ne s'estompait pas. Une présence continuelle, chaleureuse. Bienheureuse. Lord Voldemort veillait.

- Je vous laisse, décidai-je.

Je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester devant la maison de mes ancêtres sorciers. Elle n'était plus à moi et je n'avais pas à m'y éterniser. Dès que je franchis le portillon brisé, je me dissimulai aux yeux moldus et je transplanai.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- … pas question ! … mourir !

Je sursautai, ne reconnaissant pas dans ces timbres haineux la voix de mon maître. Pourtant, c'était lui qui parlait, à quelques pas de moi. Une mince cloison nous séparait et je n'osais m'aventurer à l'entrebâiller, alors que j'étais venu chez lui pour y quémander un peu de réconfort.

- Mais…

C'était Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix. Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par le cri de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un hurlement qui aspira la moindre parcelle de courage qui subsistait dans mes veines. Je me liquéfiai sur place, cherchant à m'éclipser mais n'y parvenant pas. Voldemort savait que j'étais là, de l'autre côté de la porte, et il m'empêchait de quitter les lieux.

- Entrez, intima une mélodie que je connaissais par cœur.

J'obéis à l'injonction. Rodolphus n'était plus là.

- Que venez-vous faire ici, Severus ? demanda le Lord Noir, sa pupille étrécie, à la manière d'un chat.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, chuchotai-je.

Les doigts élégants m'enjoignirent de m'approcher. Soumis, je m'inclinai.

- Votre esprit bouillonne de mille pensées, enfant, m'avertit-il. Ceux qui se laissent facilement submerger par leurs émotions n'ont aucune place parmi mes fidèles.

- Je… j'ai été surpris, balbutiai-je.

Sa paume s'arrondit un bref instant sur ma joue, avant de s'éloigner.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert, Severus ? Sur la porte.

- Je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir, Mon Seigneur.

- Pourquoi ?

Le velouté cédait le pas à l'acier. Je tressaillis.

- Elle est scellée par de la Magie Ancienne. Et je ne la connais pas.

- En ce cas, apprenez.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur, c'est ce que je fais.

En plus de suivre des cours de potions avancées, par correspondance, je m'étais inscrit à un cursus en Magie Ancienne, espérant ainsi décoder les protections qui entouraient la porte de la Tête de Sanglier, celle que Albus et Abelforth Dumbledore avaient empruntée.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas convié, il me semble.

L'écarlate dominait ses iris, je m'en rendais seulement compte. Il était en colère. Je n'aurais pas dû m'inviter de la sorte. Je déglutis douloureusement. J'aurais voulu fuir cet éclat dangereux mais j'en étais incapable.

- M'espionnez-vous, Severus ?

- Non, Mon Seigneur ! m'écriai-je, scandalisé. Jamais…

Un sourire ironique détendit les traits rudes.

- Alors, enfant, dites-moi ce que vous faites chez moi. Ne travaillez-vous pas, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai cédé la maison des Prince, à des Moldus, soufflai-je.

Pour une bouchée de pain, avais-je envie d'ajouter. Pour presque rien. Moins que rien, même. Parce que je crevais de faim. Parce qu'il n'était pas là pour me guider, quand j'ai pris cette décision.

- Alors, nous les tuerons, répliqua Voldemort, m'expulsant de mes noires pensées.

- P… pardon ?

- Une grave erreur que de vendre la demeure de vos aïeux. Votre grand-père était un sorcier remarquable qui connaissait l'importance de la pureté de notre race. Des trésors doivent se dissimuler dans les recoins de la maison.

- Il… il n'y avait plus que des pièces vides. C'est tout.

J'étais trop abasourdi par ce qu'il avait dit précédemment pour vraiment prendre attention à ce qu'il m'expliquait.

- Quelle naïveté, enfant.

La voix gronda les dernières paroles et je reculai de plusieurs pas.

- Je… je suis désolé.

- Je fouillerai cette maison. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ses secrets me seront dévoilés.

- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien trouvé là-bas, qui pourrait vous intéresser. Je vous aurais tout donné.

- Vous m'êtes fidèle.

Ce n'était pas une question mais je m'empressai d'acquiescer. Bien sûr que je lui étais fidèle. Ne lui avais-je pas offert mon âme ?

- Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? osai-je demander.

Son poing se serra face à ma hardiesse. Le regard qui me fixait était pourpre.

- Votre grand-père était un mage très puissant, un génie en potions magiques, consentit-il à avouer. Il a inventé des breuvages extraordinaires. Mais le monde sorcier l'a traité de fou. Et ses ouvrages ont été détruits. Tous. Sauf un. Trouvez-le moi, Severus, et je pardonnerai vos échecs.

Je baissai la tête, lui promettant mille réussites. Moi qui m'était juré le matin même de ne plus remettre les pieds dans la maison des Prince, j'allais y pénétrer à nouveau. Comme un voleur. A la recherche d'un livre qui, j'en étais convaincu, ne se trouvait plus là-bas.

- S'ils vous découvrent, ajouta-t-il, alors que je me préparais à transplaner, n'hésitez pas. Ils ne sont que des Moldus.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur.


	7. La couleur pourpre

* * *

Ce chapitre 6 est sans doute le moment "charnière" du second tome de "Comme une Ombre". On y voit enfin ce dont Voldemort est capable envers ses propres serviteurs. Et Severus, innocent, sans crainte, va recevoir une punition encore plus douloureuse puisqu'il ne la comprend pas.

Merci à tous pour la lecture de ce récit

Mayange : C'est un plaisir de lire à nouveau tes commentaires Je me demandais si la suite te plaisait encore ou si tu la trouvais trop insipide pour la commenter. Merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire ces quelques lignes.

Saabriel : Je ne sais pas (ou plutôt, je ne sais plus) si je respecte la personnalité de Severus. JKR et le tome 7 m'ont tellement fait douter du personnage, de ce que j'aimais en lui que je ne parviens plus à me situer par rapport à lui. Le tome 6 ne m'a pas donné cette impression bizarre, ce manque de clairvoyance. Je savais que Rogue était l'homme de Dumbledore, malgré l'assassinat. Mais après la lecture du tome 7, comment me dire qu'il en est ainsi ? En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère sincèrement que tu liras la suite

* * *

Chapitre 6

La couleur pourpre

_« Quelle force avait-il donc ?_

_- Celle des plus Grands »._

Avec difficulté, je me stabilisai sur le sol, déséquilibré comme après chaque transplanage et je jetai un regard furtif autour de moi. J'avais atterri aux abords de la maison des Prince, derrière un bosquet qui longeait la rue. Il était passé minuit de quelques secondes et tout était noir. La demeure ancestrale que j'avais cédée était plongée dans des ténèbres enveloppantes. Inconsciemment, je resserrai les pans de ma cape sur mes épaules maigres. Pendant un long moment, j'épiai les rideaux immobiles, tapi dans l'ombre. Je ne me décidai à sortir de mon trou qu'après de lentes minutes d'hésitation. Lord Voldemort avait besoin de ce livre de Potions et, cette fois, j'étais résolu à ne pas le décevoir. Si j'avais un tout petit peu de chance, la maison serait vide. Fort de cette conviction utopique, un simple sort d'intrusion me fit pénétrer dans le hall qui avait perdu de sa poussiéreuse fraîcheur, depuis que je n'en étais plus le propriétaire.

Dans le salon, autrefois vide de chaleur, des meubles et des fauteuils réchauffaient la pièce de leur présence encombrante et silencieuse. Je ne trouverais rien dans ce lieu cent fois arpenté de mes pas impatients. Le rez-de-chaussée avait été fouillé un nombre incalculable de fois, dans l'espoir vain d'y dégoter un quelconque trésor qui résoudrait à jamais mes poches vidées de la moindre mornille. Si un grimoire y avait été dissimulé, je l'aurais déniché. L'étage m'était plus inconnu : je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'y attarder, peut-être parce que les murs dépouillés hurlaient leur haine contre celui qui les avait ainsi mis à nu, sans remord. J'aurais voulu crier, comme eux, ma rancœur envers l'être détesté mais mon courage m'avait déserté le jour où je m'étais rendu compte que les yeux cruels n'abandonneraient jamais tout à fait mes cauchemars.

L'épais tapis qui recouvrait les escaliers étouffait le bruit de mes chaussures, tandis que je montais les marches centenaires. Je poussai le battant de la première chambre, mon cœur cognant sourdement dans ma poitrine oppressée. Là aussi, tout avait été surchargé d'étagères et de commodes.

- Lumos.

L'extrémité de ma baguette s'éclaira, émettant une lueur diffuse qui chassait la nuit. Je pus ainsi distinguer au fond de la pièce un berceau vide. Je m'approchai alors que l'horreur de la situation parvenait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. L'information finit par s'enregistrer au moment même où un homme à moitié endormi entrait dans la chambre, un bébé callé contre lui. C'était le Moldu à qui j'avais vendu la maison de mes aïeux. Il me retourna un regard stupéfait que je lui rendis. Sans doute me reconnaissait-il, malgré mes vêtements de sorcier et la pénombre ambiante. Ses yeux fixèrent ma baguette magique, dont le bout était encore allumé grâce à l'enchantement invoqué.

- Que… que voulez-vous ? souffla-t-il, terrifié.

Il décala l'enfant, pour le protéger de moi. Je ne savais pas que les Moldus prenaient des précautions pour préserver leur progéniture. Je déglutis difficilement. Ma gorge était asséchée.

- Je cherche un livre.

- C… comment est-il ?

Notre conversation aurait pu paraître banale si nous ne tremblions pas tous les deux. Seul le nourrisson était paisible dans son sommeil sans rêve.

- C'est un livre de Potions. Vous avez nettoyé cette maison de fond en comble.

- Je… j'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

L'homme se recula, espérant atteindre le couloir. Espérant s'enfuir.

- Vous mentez, grondai-je, menaçant. Je connais des sortilèges qui vous feront cracher la vérité.

- Non ! Laissez-nous… Allez-vous-en…

Il suppliait, maintenant. Je fis un pas dans sa direction.

- V… vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici… Qui que vous soyez.

- Savez-vous à qui vous parlez, misérable Moldu ? Je suis un sorcier. Un Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Et j'obtiendrai ce que je suis venu chercher.

Le rire nerveux de l'homme se brisa net quand je m'invitai dans son esprit, fouillant dans ses souvenirs. La legilimencie était un art que je maîtrisais assez bien, même si mon domaine de prédilection était l'occlumencie. Le Moldu laissa échapper un cri, dès que je désertai sa tête, satisfait de ce que j'y avais trouvé.

- Henri ? s'inquiéta la voix d'une femme, dans la chambre d'à côté. Tout va bien ?

Le bon père de famille vacilla, ses pupilles dilatées, et il murmura :

- Oui. Tout va bien.

Mais il mentait. Il le lisait sur mon visage indéchiffrable et dur. Je m'étais corrompu devant un Moldu. Je ne pouvais le laisser avec de tels renseignements entre les mains. Je devrais agir.

- Je veux le grimoire, exigeai-je. Apportez-le moi. Je garderai l'enfant en attendant.

Ses bras encerclèrent le mouflet avec plus de force, la panique le rendant un peu plus courageux.

- Ne… ne lui faites pas de mal.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Je m'emparai du petit corps chaud avec répugnance et je le déposai à l'intérieur du berceau. Le père quitta la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec un gros livre encombrant. Il me le tendit, les doigts agités de soubresauts. Je pointai ma baguette vers l'ouvrage relié de cuir et il vint de lui-même jusqu'à moi.

- Maintenant, dis-je, je vais régler votre cas.

A côté de moi, l'enfant grogna. Ma baguette attendait mon ordre.

- Oubliette !

Avant que le Moldu ne reprenne ses esprits, j'étais déjà loin, transplanant à Pré-au-Lard.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Et vous les avez laissés vivre ? demanda Lord Voldemort.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur, répondis-je, sereinement. Je n'estimais pas nécessaire de les tuer. Ils ont tout oublié, maintenant.

Il y avait près d'une heure que j'étais auprès de mon maître. Il avait été enchanté que je lui rapporte le livre réclamé. Dans ses yeux noirs, l'approbation avait dansé. Je venais de lui conter mon aventure dans la maison des Prince et il m'avait écouté avec bienveillance. J'ignorais pourquoi il voulait ce grimoire à tout prix et je n'osais le questionner à ce propos. Mais mon action qui rachetait l'échec cuisant du journal me hissait vers des sommets de considération.

- Etes-vous inconscient, Severus ?

- Non, Mon Seigneur. J'ai pris garde en le jetant. Jamais je n'aurais failli en exécutant un sortilège aussi basique.

- Vous êtes convaincu qu'un simple sort d'amnésie suffira ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Il est rare que quelqu'un puisse se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, après un tel sort. Et un Moldu encore moins qu'un sorcier.

Pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de ce léger incident ? L'essentiel était le bouquin, après tout. Mon maître douterait-il de mes capacités en tant que sorcier ? Je lui avais maintes fois prouvé que je lançais correctement mes enchantements.

Je l'interrogeai du regard et il s'approcha de moi, à pas lents. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent calmement autour de mon épaule, dispensant cette chaleur que lui seul m'offrait.

- Ils auraient dû mourir, murmura-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il continuait sur sa lancée, sa main se déplaçant légèrement dans le creux de mon cou.

- La vie ne vous a-t-elle pas enseigné à haïr les Moldus, Severus ? Répondez-moi ! exigea-t-il.

Je baissai la tête, soudain honteux de mon manque de perspicacité. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas d'accord avec Lord Voldemort et je chuchotai :

- Il ne m'avait rien fait.

- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que cet homme pourrait nous faire du mal, Severus ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il accepterait facilement notre existence ?

- Il ne paraissait pas horrifié d'avoir un sorcier devant lui.

Une douleur atroce me vrilla les tympans. Je tombai lourdement contre le sol, mes genoux gémissant en même temps que mon cerveau malmené par l'intrusion soudaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oseriez-vous vous rebeller, enfant ? s'enquit-il, la voix hypnotique à l'intérieur de moi-même.

Cela faisait mal. Il s'était invité dans ma tête, sans délicatesse. Et je souffrais. Ses mains fantomatiques me trituraient la cervelle et mes souvenirs s'entremêlaient, de même que toute pensée rationnelle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retira de la même façon qu'il s'était installé : sans douceur. Je m'écroulai. Il me punissait mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ne lui avais-je pas ramené l'ouvrage de mon grand-père ? C'était cela qu'il attendait de moi. La mort des Moldus n'était rien d'important.

Conscient de l'avoir mécontenté, je balbutiai piteusement :

- P… pardon, Mon Seigneur.

- Ne me décevez pas, Severus. Vous le regretteriez.

La mise en garde me glaça les veines. En me redressant, les tempes bourdonnantes, j'évitai soigneusement l'iris écarlate. Je quittai la salle et je croisai la silhouette tremblante de Lucius qui entrait à son tour auprès de notre maître. Lui aussi le craignait, aujourd'hui. Nous n'échangeâmes qu'un bref regard, chacun de nous plongé dans sa propre terreur. Dans sa propre souffrance. Pourtant l'éclat que je décelai dans sa prunelle céruléenne me figea sur place. C'était l'approbation envers les actes punitifs du Lord Noir.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Quand je rejoignis ma chambre misérable de la Tête de Sanglier, je me glissai dans les couvertures humides. Je frissonnais d'un froid que les draps ne parvenaient pas à réchauffer. Des heures, je restai ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Abelforth Dumbledore vienne me trouver.

- Eh bien, gamin, il est l'heure de travailler.

Il était entré dans la mansarde sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

- Malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

Il avança une main compatissante vers mon front, pour en tâter la température, mais je ne pus réprimer un mouvement instinctif de recul. Le tenancier n'insista pas.

- C'était pas le soir d'être alité ! J'ai un monde de fou, en bas.

J'avais presque cru qu'il se préoccupait de ma santé. La seule chose qui le contrariait était le surplus de travail que ma méforme lui occasionnait.

- Reste là, gamin, et repose-toi. Demain, je te veux sur pieds.

Je lui concédai un imperceptible hochement de tête – ce qui réveilla mon mal de crâne que je devais à Lord Voldemort – et il me libéra de sa présence. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, je lui tournai le dos, contemplant le mur avec des yeux flous. J'aurais tant voulu le contenter, juste une fois.

* * *

Le chapitre suivant s'intitule "Le froid". Et on y retrouve la Serdaigle Noreen

* * *


	8. Le froid

Diabolo Citron : C'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas prévenue des suites postées --° FFnet a peut-être quelques petits blocages...

Catmatou : Merci pour tes deux reviews. Elles me font plaisir et chaud au coeur J'espère que la suite, elle aussi, te plaira et que tu prendras plaisir à la lire.

Elava : Je ne sais pas... Disons que j'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse être noir ou blanc. Et donc, il est vrai que cela joue sur les réactions de Severus. Oui, la façon dont Voldemort lit les pensées de Rogue est apparenté à un viol. Il le fait sciemment, pour punir. Pour faire mal.

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le froid

_« Quelle était cette colère qui grondait en toi ?_

_- Pas de la colère. De la haine »._

L'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas le lieu le plus joyeux du Chemin de Traverse et encore moins le plus populaire. S'y agglutinait une foule de sorciers sombres, tous plus ou moins dans les petits papiers des Aurors et, récemment, des partisans de Lord Voldemort. Depuis Noël, on parlait beaucoup de ce mage noir qui prêchait contre Moldus et Sangs de Bourbe. On l'accusait même d'avoir orchestré un attentat dans le Londres moldu, à l'intérieur d'un théâtre. Pour être l'un de ses serviteurs depuis un an et demi, je ne pouvais qu'approuver silencieusement ces rumeurs. Le sortilège qui avait mis le feu au théâtre, durant la nuit de Noël, avait eu pour conséquence de tuer de nombreuses personnes, toutes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Avant ce soir-là, peu de sorciers se souciaient de Voldemort et ses idées saugrenues. Maintenant, ils commençaient à s'en méfier. Et, fait étrange, le recrutement auprès de mon maître devenait monnaie courante.

Je n'échappai à la neige qui tombait en gros flocons glacés qu'en entrant dans l'une des boutiques de la venelle crasseuse. C'était chez Patrestable, un marchand de potions rares et prohibées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait passé commande et je venais récupérer les ingrédients qu'il désirait.

- Monsieur ? demanda le vendeur, derrière son comptoir poussiéreux. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le vieillard était laid. Bien plus que moi, en vérité. Sur son long nez en forme de pioche renversée, des verrues poussaient et c'est une bouche édentée qui m'avait accueilli. J'eus un mouvement de recul, vite réprimé. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Mon maître espérait me revoir avant que la nuit ne tombe.

- Je suis venu prendre un colis.

- Monsieur Rogue ? s'assura le boutiquier.

J'acquiesçai et il se baissa pour s'emparer d'un gros carton fermé par des bandes adhésives.

- Il y a des sorts protecteurs ?

- Oui, monsieur. Mais rien de bien original. Tout a déjà été réglé. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

Je déclinai sa future offre en quittant la boutique et je jetai un sortilège pour rétrécir le paquet encombrant.

En tournant à l'angle de la ruelle, je fus accosté par une jeune femme au visage rond et aux cheveux châtain qui dépassaient d'un bonnet bleu.

- Severus ?

Elle m'agrippa par le bras et j'allais m'indigner de ces façons cavalières quand je la reconnus.

- Noreen ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé mais je m'étais efforcé d'oublier jusqu'à l'éclat pétillant de son regard charbonné.

- Heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Viens, je t'offre un café.

La jeune femme ne me laissa même pas l'occasion de refuser. J'étais déjà installé à l'une des tables de Fortarôme, bien au chaud devant un feu ronflant.

- Il fait gelant, hein ? me demanda-t-elle en retirant ses gants de laine et son bonnet.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête, conscient que je ne devrais pas être là, à parler avec elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'attendait et il n'aimait pas patienter. Néanmoins, je l'imitai, me débarrassant des couches de vêtements que j'avais enfilées pour ne pas périr de froid à l'extérieur.

- Je crois que c'est l'hiver le plus glacial qu'on ait jamais eu.

Elle me parlait comme si on s'était vu la veille, détendue et enjouée. Je ne parvins à desserrer les dents qu'au moment de passer ma commande.

- Je l'aurais parié que tu choisirais un café noir, s'amusa-t-elle, en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Je ne répliquai rien, raide sur mon fauteuil pourtant confortable. Elle but une petite gorgée de son chocolat chaud, avant de murmurer :

- Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de venir chez moi.

C'était une attaque en règle et je ne pouvais me permettre de l'écouter babiller. Elle m'avait épinglé pour que je lui parle. Je me sentais tout petit face à ses prunelles implacables et à sa moue boudeuse.

- J'ai perdu ton adresse, inventai-je mollement.

- Menteur !

Son sourire creusa deux fossettes, preuve qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

- J'étais très occupé, tentai-je alors.

- Cela me parait plus plausible, oui. Severus Rogue ne perd jamais rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Oh si, il m'arrivait de perdre des tas de choses. Mais cela n'avait rien de matériel. Ce n'était pas palpable.

- Et quelles occupations t'ont tenues loin de la dette que j'ai envers toi ? Tu fais des études ?

- Non.

Du moins, pas à plein temps. Je passais bien un brevet en Potions Magiques par correspondance mais c'était différent que de suivre des cours, dans une université reconnue. Noreen Carmin, choyée par ses parents, devait certainement être dans une grande école, bientôt diplômée avec les distinctions qui l'accompagneraient durant toute une vie.

- Moi, je serai médicomage dans un peu plus d'une année. Tu travailles alors ?

- Oui. A Pré-au-Lard.

Et parfois, un peu partout où mon maître avait besoin de moi. J'avais deux métiers et deux vies. L'une comme l'autre se situaient dans les ténèbres.

- Vraiment ? Je ne t'y ai jamais vu.

- C'est à la Tête de Sanglier.

Noreen eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Elle avait déjà terminé sa boisson et jouait maintenant avec la cuillère qu'elle faisait tourner dans sa tasse vide. Quand l'inox crissa contre la porcelaine, je me hérissai et je lui bloquai la main avec mes doigts.

- Arrête, sifflai-je.

Elle releva la tête, ahurie. J'allais m'éloigner lorsque les rires détestables de Sirius Black et James Potter me remplirent les oreilles. J'aurais pu reconnaître ces éclats grotesques entre mille, pour en avoir été la proie pendant sept années. Un sort de stupéfaction ne m'aurait pas immobilisé avec plus de succès.

- Voilà justement ceux avec qui j'avais rendez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle en hélant mes deux ennemis.

Leurs silhouettes emmitouflées s'approchèrent et je remarquai qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Lily Evans. Comme le regard vert s'attardait sur ma main, je la dégageai vivement de celle de Noreen.

- Servilus ? Ca fait une éternité, dis-moi.

Je renversai ma chaise en me redressant. J'avais un jour émis le souhait de ne plus jamais revoir ces gosses de riches, encensés par des familles niaises et aveugles.

- Tu pars ? questionna Noreen.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et j'étais dehors avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de me saluer.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je cachai vivement le livre que je compulsais, en entendant Dumbledore approcher du comptoir. Il me retourna un coup d'œil soupçonneux mais continua son chemin vers la réserve. Le cœur battant la chamade, je jetai un sort de diminution sur le grimoire, que j'empochai. C'était celui que j'avais récupéré dans la maison des Prince. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait intimé l'ordre de le lire et d'en dégager les thèmes essentiels. Je ne savais pas trop où il voulait en venir mais j'avais appris à m'exécuter, sans plus poser de questions.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un homme habillé de noir, capuche relevée et tachetée de neige. Il se dirigea directement vers moi et s'installa sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

- Un dragonbulle, commanda-t-il en retirant sa cape humide.

- Rosier ? m'étonnai-je. Que fais-tu là ?

- La ferme, Rogue, gronda-t-il. On ne se connaît pas.

Ma bouche se tordit avec ironie. A qui voulait-il faire croire un conte pareil ?

- Nous étions dans la même classe. A qui vas-tu faire gober que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés ?

Son gros poing se referma et je me reculai prudemment. Je lui servis son verre en silence.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'envoie pour t'aider, chuchota-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Cette fois, la situation ne m'amusait plus. Lord Voldemort pensait vraiment que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour accomplir les travaux qu'il me demandait ?

- J'ai besoin d'une chambre, pour les trois jours à venir, dit-il, le ton plus haut. Me trouveras-tu cela, tavernier ?

- Je dois m'enquérir auprès de mon patron, répliquai-je, vexé. Monsieur.

- Fais, fais, mon brave.

Son visage de brute se détendit d'un sourire satisfait que je lui aurais fait ravaler avec plaisir, grâce un petit sort de ma composition. Abelforth Dumbledore était derrière et il se frotta les mains quand je lui appris qu'un client réclamait une chambre, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

- Celle qui coûte le plus cher, gamin. Tu auras une commission dessus.

C'était trop d'honneur, vraiment. Avec cela, j'aurais peut-être l'immense joie de m'offrir une nouvelle paire de chaussettes.

- Suivez-moi, monsieur, invitai-je Evan. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Les escaliers grinçaient sous nos deux poids, peu enclins à supporter de telles masses sans rechigner.

- C'est miteux, ici, Rogue, laissa tomber Rosier. J'espère que les draps sont propres.

- Non… Mais tu t'y feras vite.

La valise qu'il avait dans l'une de ses poches reprit sa taille normale et il la descella d'un sort murmuré.

- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici.

J'étais en colère. La Tête de Sanglier était mon territoire, c'était à moi de me débrouiller avec ce que j'avais découvert.

- Où est la porte ? questionna Rosier.

- A côté.

Ne pas discuter les recommandations de Voldemort, en ayant un tel imbécile dans les pieds, tenait de l'exploit et j'étais bien tenté de transplaner chez lui, pour lui réclamer quelques explications. Mes bonnes résolutions s'envolaient comme une nuée d'oiseaux à qui on venait d'ouvrir la cage.

- Montre.

- Pas tout de suite, sifflai-je. Veux-tu que le vieux nous démasque ? Il est plus intelligent qu'il en a l'air. N'oublie pas que c'est le frère de Dumbledore.

- Ouais, ouais, soupira Evan, en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu mettes aussi longtemps pour accomplir une mission aussi simple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

J'avais sorti ma baguette magique, prêt à lui lancer un enchantement qui le ferait taire à jamais.

- On sait tous que le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit te secouer pour que tu mènes une mission à son terme.

- Je ne te permets pas.

J'allais lui sauter à la gorge, oubliant mes années de travail en tant que sorcier, pour garder mes habitudes de gosse battu qui allait se venger avec ses poings. Mais Evan Rosier était deux fois plus large que moi et sa force physique me dépassait de beaucoup. Il n'eut qu'à tendre les bras pour m'empêcher de lui faire le moindre mal. Je jetai une malédiction qui le fit crier.

- Traître, haleta-t-il en tenant l'une de ses mains avec l'autre.

Je haussai les épaules avec indifférence. La Magie sans baguette me venait instinctivement, c'était difficile de la maîtriser, surtout quand on ne la travaillait plus régulièrement. Néanmoins, elle m'avait été d'une aide précieuse. Je regardai brièvement la blessure que j'avais faite et je répliquai :

- Avec un baume contre les brûlures, tu ne sentiras plus rien dans un jour ou deux.

- Notre maître sera mis au courant de ton manque de coopération.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine mais j'essayai de ne pas laisser transparaître la panique qui me gagnait. Le Lord Noir n'aimait pas que ses plans soient contrariés et, en m'opposant à Rosier, je faussais ses désirs.

- Dès que je ferme le pub, cette nuit, je te montrerai la porte.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Comme annoncé, je revins, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, réveiller Evan, pour lui indiquer l'emplacement de cette fameuse porte qui refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, malgré tout ce que j'avais tenté.

- Tu es certain qu'elle s'ouvre ?

- Je les ai vus entrer.

Je n'appréciais pas le scepticisme avec lequel il me parlait. J'allumai le bout de ma baguette, pour éclairer le couloir désert.

- Tu as pensé à tourner la poignée ?

- Non, j'ai essayé de la défoncer avec un bon coup d'épaule, ironisai-je. Le battant est protégé par de la Magie Ancienne. On ne peut rien faire si on ne connaît pas les incantations nécessaires.

- Et tu ne les connais pas, toi, le petit génie ?

- Non.

C'était déjà assez humiliant comme cela, sans qu'il en rajoute. Il allait encore dire quelque chose quand nous nous figeâmes tous deux. La marque que je portais à l'avant-bras gauche me brûlait. Je la frottai, à travers mon pull de laine usée. Rosier m'imita. Le maître nous appelait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne desserra les dents, alors que nous soulevions notre manche, pour effleurer le tatouage étrange. Aspirés, nous nous retrouvâmes face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Mon Seigneur.

Je courbai l'échine, dans un geste bien appris. Rosier m'imita. La silhouette qui nous tournait le dos pivota. Les prunelles de feu m'incendièrent et je baissai les paupières. A côté de moi, Evan tressaillit.

- Savez-vous pourquoi Evan a pris une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier, Severus ?

- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Pour m'épauler.

- C'est cela.

Les yeux se plissèrent, laissant filtrer la lame rouge d'un rasoir.

- Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'aide, ajoutai-je, amer.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, Severus ? Dites la vérité !

Je sentis le danger sous-jacent derrière une phrase qui aurait pu paraître anodine.

- Peut-être, Mon Seigneur. Vos choix sont toujours les bons.

- En effet, enfant. Mes décisions font office de loi. N'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Pourquoi donc m'effrayait-il depuis quelques mois ?

- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Mais…

Ses fins sourcils gris se haussèrent et je repris une goulée d'air. Je devais aller au bout de ma pensée, maintenant que j'avais commencé. Voldemort essaya de pénétrer mon esprit et je lui laissai le champ libre, pour qu'il puisse explorer comme il le souhaitait. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Jamais.

- Mais je pourrais me débrouiller seul, terminai-je enfin.

Il s'était retiré. Le contact visuel s'interrompit.

- Le jour où vous prouverez votre valeur, enfant, vous aurez ma confiance. En attendant…

En attendant, un autre de ses fidèles me suivrait et regardait toujours par-dessus mon épaule. Et je rongerais mon frein, espérant avoir une occasion de lui montrer toute ma valeur.

* * *


	9. Ma chère âme

Saabriel : Merci pour ta review. Et voici la suite. J'aime la relation que je tisse au fil de l'écriture, entre Severus et Narcissa. Avant ce satané tome 7, c'est ainsi que j'espérais que leurs relations seraient perçues. J'ai aimé le Serment Inviolable, pour sa symbolique et sa force. Et, même si JKR dément ce que j'en ai pensé, je continue à l'encenser et à le percevoir dans cette beauté-là : celle d'un sacrifice, d'un don de soi. Il m'a donné envie de créer une relation intime et formelle en même temps entre Severus et Narcissa.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Ma chère âme

_« Que t'a-t-il montré ?_

_- Ce que je voulais voir »._

Je levai à peine les yeux de mon ouvrage – nettoyage intensif des verres dégoûtants de la Tête de Sanglier – en entendant Abelforth Dumbledore râler. L'homme rouspétait toujours pour une chose ou l'autre. Je m'y étais habitué depuis longtemps et n'y prenais plus garde. Pourtant, cette fois, il y avait dans ses marmottages quelque chose de plus véhément qu'à l'ordinaire. Il tenait entre ses poings serrés un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers, tiré le matin même. En gros titre, on pouvait lire qu'une famille entière venait d'être disséminée par plusieurs sorciers encapuchonnés de noir et masqués. Je me replongeai dans mon travail, fébrilement.

- Tu te rends compte, gamin ? me prit-il à parti. Y avait des gosses parmi les victimes. Comment peut-on faire une horreur pareille ?!

Je m'abstins de toute réponse, même si j'en avais une sur le bout des lèvres. La famille en question était moitié-moldue, moitié-sorcière. La mère de famille avait épousé un homme qui ne détenait aucun pouvoir magique. Les enfants s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était une bavure, rien d'autre. Voldemort n'avait certainement pas voulu leur faire de mal.

Un bruit à l'étage dévia l'attention de mon employeur et il jura :

- Que fait encore ce satané Karkaroff ?!

Pour ça aussi j'aurais pu le renseigner. Igor Karkaroff, un ancien professeur de Poudlard, était l'un des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et m'aidait à comprendre le fonctionnement de « la » porte qui avait enfin daigné s'ouvrir après des mois de travail et d'efforts.

- J'arrive !

Dumbledore se précipita dans la volée d'escaliers. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait cavaler aussi vite à son âge. Il avait laissé le journal dans la pièce déserte et je le saisis. Le titre en lettres capitales renvoyait à une page postérieure que je compulsai. Le récit de l'attaque était assez atroce et je le qualifiai d'exagéré avant la fin de ma lecture. Mon maître n'était pas cruel et les horreurs décrites ne pouvaient être que mensongères.

- Voleur ! Fouineur ! Bougre de sorcier ! hurlait Dumbledore, en claquant les portes.

Des pas précipités dévalèrent les escaliers et une voix essoufflée me dit :

- Je pars.

Echevelé, la mine défaite, Karkaroff transplana avant que je puisse émettre le moindre son.

- Il furetait partout chez moi ! s'indigna le tenancier, en revenant dans la salle.

Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et sa main tenait encore sa baguette d'où s'échappait un peu de fumée.

- Vous lui avez lancé un sort ? demandai-je.

- Un bon enfumage, oui !

Mon sourire s'effaça lentement, en pensant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas content. Si Karkaroff avait manqué de subtilité, il n'en demeurait pas moins que j'aurais dû le couvrir.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le soleil pointait des rayons timides à travers les nuages gris et lourds de ce mois de mars. J'attendis que Narcissa se soit installée, avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. Elle remercia ma galanterie d'un petit sourire fané et commanda un thé nature au serveur de Fortarôme.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? demandai-je, quand nos boissons furent posées devant nous.

Elle m'avait invité au Chemin de Traverse, pour discuter et était restée très laconique sur le contenu de ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Néanmoins, la voir si triste et chiffonnée dans la cheminée de la Tête de Sanglier m'avait fait fléchir et j'avais dit oui sans me poser de questions.

- Lucius n'est pas avec vous ?

Malefoy ne permettait que rarement à sa femme de promener seule et la faisait toujours accompagner par l'un de leurs serviteurs ou lui-même. Elle était un objet précieux qui vivait sous bonne garde, de peur qu'il ne se brise ou qu'on le dérobe. Une belle fleur sous verre ; un oiseau dans une cage dorée. Ma fascination pour Narcissa était encore présente, malgré les années écoulées.

- Je voulais vous parler de… _lui_.

_Lui_, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il devenait de plus en plus rare qu'on évoque ouvertement son nom, que ce soit en public ou entre nous, ses fidèles.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur notre maître, soufflai-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Et pourtant…

Ses petits poings s'emparèrent d'un mouchoir en dentelle blanche et le tordirent nerveusement.

- Il me fait peur.

Cela sonnait comme une évidence. Et c'était douloureusement sorti de sa gorge immaculée. Narcissa Black avait peur. Peur de celui envers qui son mari avait fait un serment d'allégeance.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, commençai-je.

Elle m'interrompit :

- Non ! Severus, pas vous ! Lucius non plus ne prononce plus son nom, depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi ?

Excellente constatation, Narcissa. Mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver les mots justes pour lui répondre. Le Lord Noir devenait inquiétant, certes, mais de là à le craindre de la façon avec laquelle elle l'appréhendait était excessif. Mon maître était loin d'être le monstre qu'elle semblait voir en lui.

- Qu'a-t-il donc fait pour que vous le suiviez tous béatement, sans vous interroger sur ses intentions ?

- Vous ne devriez pas prononcer de telles paroles, Narcissa, lui dis-je, la mettant en garde. Il est votre maître aussi, de par votre union avec Lucius.

- Ses belles paroles ne sont que vent, se rebella-t-elle.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers nous, après l'éclat qu'elle venait d'avoir. Mais elle n'en avait cure et continuait sur sa lancée. Pour plus de sécurité, je lançai un sortilège que j'avais inventé et qui permettait de discuter sans être entendu :

- Assurdatio !

- Il nous annonce la Gloire et la pureté de notre sang. Ce ne sont que des mots. C'est sa gloire qu'il recherche !

- Taisez-vous !

J'étais en colère, maintenant. Comment osait-elle mettre en doute ce que Mon Seigneur promettait ? Il m'avait juré qu'il m'expulserait de la noirceur dans laquelle mon père m'avait enfermé, pour me placer au cœur d'une lumière glorieuse, où je serais craint et jugé sur mes propres valeurs.

- N'avez-vous pas vu ce qu'il a fait, hier ? Lucius était avec lui et il a tué un enfant.

- C'était pour la Cause.

Elle s'obstinait et m'agaçait.

- Quelle cause ? Quand il est rentré, il puait le sang et le vomi. C'est cela sa récompense ? Qu'on lui vomisse dessus, des insanités et des restes de repas ?

- La mort de ces enfants était un regrettable accident. Le Lord Noir…

- Est un fou paranoïaque.

Mes articulations blanchirent alors que je serrais les poings de rage.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Narcissa. Vous ne pouvez imaginer les souffrances que ces Moldus sont capables d'infliger. Vous ne les avez pas vu à l'œuvre.

- Vous oui ?

Je me retranchai dans un silence que j'espérais salutaire. En défendant mon maître, je m'exposais. En me renfonçant contre le dossier de la chaise, j'aspirais à ce que les ténèbres m'engloutissent, pour échapper à l'œil bleu qui scrutait.

- Si tu me dis que sa Cause est juste, elle sera mienne, chuchota-t-elle en se penchant sur la table.

Nos visages se touchaient presque alors que je réalisais qu'elle me tutoyait pour la première fois depuis mes treize ans. Ses mots se frayèrent difficilement un chemin, jusqu'à ma conscience. J'étais subjugué par son regard déterminé. C'était vers moi qu'elle s'était tournée, pour réclamer réconfort et paroles rassurantes. Pas auprès de Lucius, son cher époux, si fort, si puissant dans le moindre geste et la moindre parole.

- Oui, ce qu'il dit est juste, assurai-je finalement. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle se recula, un sourire au bord de ses lèvres purpurines. Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Malgré la pâleur et les cernes. Malgré la maigreur qui la tenaillait. Elle était si belle.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Je vous sens troublé, enfant, constata-t-il, quand je me redressai.

- Non, Mon Seigneur.

J'étais arrivé quelques minutes auparavant et il m'avait fait entrer dans son salon où le feu ronflait timidement. Lui était installé dans le fauteuil tapissé de velours vert, ses longues mains étendues sur les accoudoirs. Il ressemblait à un roi. Et j'étais son Prince.

- La vérité, Severus, m'enjoignit-il.

Ses pupilles noires à la lueur vermeille me vrillèrent de l'intérieur. Je le laissai librement fouiller ce qu'il cherchait. L'examen terminé, je penchai la tête, soumis, comme un pécheur devrait l'être.

- Elle sera châtiée de ses doutes, conclut-il.

- Mon Seigneur, je vous en supplie, non ! m'élançai-je, inconscient.

Je lui agrippai la main, m'y accrochant. J'étais le naufragé et il était mon sauveur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à Narcissa. Elle ne méritait pas sa punition. Les doigts élégants se serrèrent, entre mes paumes dévotes.

- Oseriez-vous me contredire ?

Sa voix était plus douce qu'une caresse. Son visage était détendu.

- Elle… elle avait peur, Mon Seigneur. Peur de votre grandeur.

- Bonne réponse, enfant.

Le poing redevint plat et tendre. Je me reculai, honteux de ma réaction. Je n'étais plus un enfant mais je me comportais en gosse devant celui que j'estimais tant. Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais être plus que cela. Bien plus. Pas seulement un enfant qui écouterait aveuglément ses paroles. Non, je serais un disciple, un suivant. Celui qui aurait sa confiance illimitée parce qu'il la méritait.

- Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ? questionna-t-il.

- Lesquelles ?

- Le livre de votre grand-père. Ses secrets vous ont-ils été révélés ?

- J'y travaille, dès que j'en ai la possibilité, Mon Seigneur.

- Ce grimoire est très important, Severus. Savez-vous à quoi il va me servir ?

J'hésitai.

- D'après ce que j'en ai compris, il est utilisé sur l'âme. Il évoque les… Horcruxes.

- Oui, c'est cela. L'âme. La mienne est vulnérable, comme celle de tout mortel. Je refuse de ressembler aux autres hommes. Je mérite bien plus que cela. Les Horcruxes m'y aideront.

Je ne le contredis pas. Il avait raison : son esprit brillant valait plus que celui de tous les Hommes réunis.

- Grâce à vos formidables dons en Potions, vous m'aiderez à devenir immortel.

J'avalai péniblement. Un être humain ne pouvait être immortel. La mort était un aboutissement auquel nul n'échapperait jamais. Si des potions d'immortalité existaient, cela se saurait. Mon maître aurait-il peur de disparaître dans l'oubli de la fin de soi ?

- Vous enfermerez la Mort dans un flacon, Severus. Mon enfant.


	10. Celui qui mange la mort

Carmatou : Merci ! Dans ce chapitre, tu verras enfin la naissance des Mangemorts "ceux qui mangent la mort".

* * *

Chapitre 9

Celui qui mange la mort

_« Quel étrange cadeau, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il me faisait vomir d'horreur »._

Les yeux translucides ne me quittaient pas, alors que je rangeais les boissons reçues le matin même, à la Tête de Sanglier. Au bout d'un long moment de silence inconfortable, je m'adressai au fantôme :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Peu de chose, Severus Rogue, me répondit-il, de son habituel ton rauque.

Il voltigea jusqu'à moi, son visage presque entièrement dissimulé par le voile grisâtre. Il me lacéra l'âme de son regard de mort.

- Quoi ?!

J'étais mal à l'aise, je n'aimais pas cette inspection muette et perspicace. J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi aussi facilement que s'il compulsait un livre d'images.

- Avez-vous enfin appris à compter les années, Severus Rogue ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, me souvenant vaguement de l'insinuation qu'il avait soulevée, un ou deux ans plus tôt, comme quoi les fantômes ne dénombraient plus les années et que je faisais la même chose. Peut-être parce que j'étais un corps sans âme, avais-je pensé, sur le coup.

- Bien sûr ! sifflai-je, vexé. Nous sommes le 21 juillet 1978.

- Je l'ignorais, avoua-t-il sans honte. Et que se passe-t-il dans la vie d'un sorcier, ce 21 juillet 1978 ?

Agacé de ses questions – je n'avais pas que cela à faire – je lui répondis vivement :

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez le demander. Ma vie est pitoyablement monotone, dans cette taverne sordide.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'un sorcier noir terrorisait les gens. Est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous peur de ce Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue ?

Je tressaillis en entendant le nom de mon maître. Plus personne ne le nommait. Surtout pas ses fidèles. Mais mon interlocuteur n'était plus qu'un esprit sans corps ; il n'avait rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui. Comme tout le monde, murmurai-je, sans mentir, pour une fois.

Evidemment que j'avais peur. Qui ne le craignait pas ? Il fallait être sot pour ne pas appréhender les réactions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était capable de tout. Du meilleur et du pire. J'avais vu ce qu'il avait fait à un partisan, quand il était en colère. Les hurlements m'expulsaient sans gêne de mes rêves troublés. Quand je l'avais rejoint, deux ans plus tôt, n'était-ce pas un père que je rencontrais ?

- Pourtant, dans votre chair, c'est sa marque que vous dissimulez.

Ma main se précipita sur mon avant-bras gauche et je blêmis. Comment savait-il cela ? J'avais toujours pris soin de ne jamais la laisser apparente. Le fantôme échappa un rire étouffé.

- Qui…

- Personne. Ou si : vous. Votre manie de rester avec des manches longues, en toute saison. Même ce 21 juillet 1978. Je ne sens plus le froid ou la chaleur.

- Dumbledore le sait ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Non. Il ne prend pas garde à vous. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Il vous prend pour un garçon étrange. Pas pour un assassin.

- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! m'indignai-je, les poings serrés.

- Ton maître, oui.

Ma gorge s'assécha. Une année auparavant, je me serais indigné d'une telle réflexion. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais qu'approuver. Même si sa cause était juste et ses actes nécessaires, il prenait la vie à des hommes et des femmes qui s'opposaient à lui. C'était le seul moyen de se faire entendre par les autorités. Avant cela, personne ne le prenait au sérieux, on se moquait de ses idées.

- Pourquoi le suivre, Severus Rogue ?

- Parce qu'il est juste.

- Il n'est pas juste. C'est un monstre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le seul qui m'ait jamais aimé et réconforté, soufflai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Il peut tout.

- Il est si fort, n'est-ce pas ? railla le spectre. Tellement puissant qu'il a besoin de vous pour devenir immortel.

La réflexion me fit tiquer. Il savait cela, aussi. La potion que je faisais, pendant mes nuits, était complexe, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais préparé depuis que je savais ce qu'était un chaudron. Grâce à elle, le Lord Noir pourrait fractionner son âme en plusieurs parties, qu'il cacherait dans différents objets qu'il avait lui-même choisis. Il disait que c'était une précaution nécessaire, à cause de ses détracteurs qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et parmi lesquels on pouvait voir Albus Dumbledore, l'unique sorcier que mon maître estimait assez puissant pour rivaliser avec lui.

- Je ne veux plus en parler avec vous, déclarai-je.

J'avais craché ces quelques mots avec haine. Qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme comprenait du monde des vivants ?

- Savez-vous ce qu'il devra faire, pour exécuter son plan ? Non ? Il va tuer. Tuer et encore tuer.

Je gardai le silence et, sans un regard en arrière, je remontai les escaliers qui me ramèneraient au rez-de-chaussée.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le corps longiligne d'un serpent effleura mes chevilles et j'arrêtai de respirer, terrifié de ce que l'animal pourrait me faire. A quelques pas de moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire et je redressai la tête. Il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser de mes réactions devant son nouveau compagnon.

- Il s'appelle Nagini, Severus. Il m'est fidèle.

- Moi aussi, Mon Seigneur, répliquai-je, très vite.

Le Lord Noir se leva du fauteuil qu'il occupait, donnant quelques ordres dans une langue sifflante et lente. Le fourchelangue. Le serpent déserta mes pieds et me soulagea de sa présence venimeuse.

- J'ignorais que…

- Que je parlais la langue des serpents ? continua-t-il, son œil rouge braqué sur l'animal. Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, Severus.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur. J'avais oublié que Serpentard communiquait avec les serpents.

Il s'approcha de moi, ses longs cheveux rejetés en arrière, élégant et noble dans le moindre de ses gestes.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que le symbole de sa Maison est un serpent… Mes autres fidèles devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, Severus. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre mon camp.

- Vos idées sont les seules qui prennent en compte le bien des sorciers, Mon Seigneur.

- La potion ?

- Elle commence à prendre forme. Mais je ne l'aurai pas terminée cette année, Mon Seigneur. Je suis désolé. Elle est plus ardue que je ne le pensais.

- Je ne veux pas attendre, Severus !

Mes paupières dissimulèrent la lueur de peur qui embrasait mes iris et je murmurai :

- Oui, maître.

- Et la porte de la Tête de Sanglier ?

- Je crois que j'ai enfin découvert son secret, même si je n'arrive pas encore à la manipuler.

- Dites-moi la vérité.

Ses doigts maigres m'obligèrent à redresser le menton et il plongea son regard aux tréfonds de mon âme.

- Elle serait comme un portoloin. Une cheminée. Je ne sais comment la définir. Elle permet à celui qui l'emprunte de se rendre dans des lieux normalement impossibles d'accès pour les personnes qui n'y seraient pas autorisées.

- Azkaban ?

- Certainement, Mon Seigneur. Le Ministère, aussi.

- Ils arrivent, renseigna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Dans des « plop » plus ou moins sonores, des dizaines de silhouettes apparurent dans le salon glacé, malgré la chaleur étouffante du dehors.

- Vous voilà enfin réunis, mes chers disciples. Mes chers fidèles, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand nous étions tous ensembles, nous portions des masques, de sorte à garder l'anonymat. Si je connaissais certains adeptes de mon maître, je ne savais pas qui était la plupart d'entre eux. J'avais, moi-même, eu juste le temps d'enfiler le masque immaculé qui dissimulait entièrement mon visage.

- A genoux, ordonna-t-il.

D'un seul homme, nous nous exécutâmes, sans un mot.

- Sangs-de-Bourbes et Moldus causeront notre perte. Vous qui êtes des sorciers, vous avez décidé de me rejoindre, pour lutter contre cette vermine. Certains d'entre vous ont déjà tué pour moi. Le tour des autres viendra aussi. Vous volerez la mort douce que ces gens ne méritent pas. Vous mangerez chaque parcelle d'espoir qui pourrait habiter leur corps impur. Vous serez, pour eux, des Mangemorts. Mes Mangemorts.

Je posai un bref instant les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses pupilles étaient écarlates. De la même couleur que celles de son serpent à la peau blanche. Je ne l'avais pas rejoint pour être le bourreau de ceux qui avaient refusé de le suivre ou ceux qui avaient le sang impur. Je haïssais les Moldus mais je n'aurais jamais le courage de les tuer. Je réclamais vengeance, certes. Néanmoins, ce prix était un trop lourd tribut.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Ma main qui tenait la baguette magique tremblait. Mes lèvres ne pouvaient se résoudre à formuler les terribles paroles. J'étais dans cette maison d'un paisible quartier moldu sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci voulait châtier la famille parce que la femme avait épousé un homme qui était dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques et qu'elle avait refusé de s'en séparer, quand Voldemort l'avait contactée.

Dolohov, un autre Mangemort, m'intima de m'exécuter.

- Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair vert jaillit, alors qu'un craquement se faisait entendre. Le souffle de ma victime s'éteignit, alors qu'elle se fracassait contre le mur de sa cuisine.

A l'étage, les hurlements déchirants s'étaient tus et la silhouette mince de Bellatrix apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- La femme est morte, nous renseigna-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une traîtresse à son sang. Elle a à peine tenu trois minutes au doloris. Le maître sera content de moi.

Elle avait l'air ravi, très satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Pour moi, c'était la première fois que j'ôtais la vie à un être humain, même si j'avais espéré mille fois la mort de mon père ou celle de James Potter.

- La Marque, maintenant, dit précipitamment Dolohov. Nous ne devons pas nous éterniser ici.

En quittant le foyer, nous restâmes un instant dans le jardin, les baguettes unies. Avec une incantation, des filaments émeraude s'élevèrent dans le ciel, traçant un serpent qui sortait de la bouche d'une tête de mort. La Marque des Ténèbres. Celle que nous portions dans notre chair. Elle était la signature morbide de l'acte que nous venions d'accomplir, au nom de notre maître.

Lorsque je me glissai dans mon lit, à la Tête de Sanglier, j'étais toujours agité de soubresauts nerveux, incrédule et horrifié de ce que je venais faire. J'aurais voulu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'étreigne de ses bras paternels, en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, des mots qui ressembleraient à ceux qu'il avait prononcé le jour où je lui avais juré fidélité. Un haut-le-cœur m'arc-bouta d'un côté du lit et je vomis. Tandis que mon repas repassait et se déversait sur le sol crasseux, je fermai les yeux, les images atroces de la soirée dansant une valse narquoise.


	11. Le poids pesant des soupçons

Chapitre 10

Le poids pesant des soupçons

_« Contre qui te battais-tu ?_

_- Contre ce monde qu'il symbolisait »._

Le Mangemort était devenu une telle entité que tout le monde sorcier le connaissait. Le Mangemort, c'était l'âme damnée du sorcier sombre dont on ne prononçait plus le nom. J'étais une âme damnée, comme tant d'autres. La douce et gentille fée avait oublié de se pencher sur mon berceau et j'étais devenu un monstre. J'avais vingt ans, aujourd'hui. Personne autour de moi ne le savait. Personne ne s'intéressait à l'horrible et graisseux serveur de la Tête de Sanglier.

A travers les flocons cendreux que déversait un ciel monotone, je distinguai la Cabane Hurlante, d'où plus un bruit ne venait déchirer les murs et dresser les cheveux sur le crâne. Je connaissais le secret de cette masure qui avait été érigée uniquement pour cacher le lourd handicap de Remus Lupin. J'aurais pu dévoiler son épouvantable mal mais on m'en avait empêché. J'avais été muselé par Albus Dumbledore. Le même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres haïssait pour ses bons sentiments mielleux, dégoulinants de pureté.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit, annonce de nouveaux clients. Je me tournai vers les arrivants mais je m'interrompis dans mon élan pour les saluer. C'était des Aurors. Ils portaient la tenue réglementaire que le Ministère leur imposait. En tout, ils étaient quatre et, à leur air martial, ils étaient encore en service et ne venaient pas au pub pour boire quelques pintes. Toutes les conversations conspiratrices s'étaient interrompues.

- Vous êtes le propriétaire de cet endroit ? me demanda l'un des Aurors, en s'approchant.

- Non, je ne suis qu'un employé, répondis-je, peu à mon aise. Abelforth Dumbledore n'est pas là pour l'instant.

- Dumbledore ? s'étonna un autre.

Il boitilla pour se mettre à ma hauteur et je reconnus son visage aux yeux scrutateurs. C'était Alastor Maugrey, l'une des pires teignes que le ministre de la Magie avait engagé. Plusieurs Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés par sa faute et sa trop grande opiniâtreté.

- O… oui, balbutiai-je. Le frère du directeur de Poudlard.

- Je l'ignorais, dit son coéquipier.

Il se gratta la tempe avec sa baguette et Maugrey émit un soupir agacé.

- Perquisition, marmotta-t-il en me tendant un parchemin qu'il ne me laissa même pas le temps de lire. On a le droit de tout fouiller.

- P… pourquoi ?

- J't'en pose des questions, moi, morveux ? me fut-il répliqué.

Je serrai les mâchoires de colère. Tout Auror qu'il était, il n'avait pas à me parler de cette manière méprisante.

- Je vous interdis de faire cela, me rebellai-je. Je vous en empêcherai !

La pupille s'étrécit et me transperça comme une lame.

- Essaie toujours, gamin. Vous autres, commencez par la chambre de ce gaillard. M'n'avis qu'on y dégotera des choses intéressantes.

- Non !

Ma dénégation m'étouffa à moitié alors que la baguette de Maugrey me rentrait presque dans le gosier.

- La ferme ! commanda-t-il. Ici, c'est moi le chef. Alors, ferme ta bouche de sale petit sorcier crasseux.

Les clients détournèrent tous le regard de la scène, me laissant me dépêtrer tout seul avec mes ennuis. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux, de toute façon. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore plus lâche que moi. Pourtant, la grosse main de Hagrid s'interposa entre l'arme qui me tenait en joue et ma gorge pâle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait suivi l'entrée militaire des Aurors.

- Allons, allons, Alastor, marmonna-t-il. Ne faites pas d'excès de zèle. Le petit ne fait rien de mal.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger, Hagrid, répondit-il vertement. Je connais le « petit » et il n'a rien d'un blanc sorcier.

Je supportais mal qu'on parle de moi sans s'apercevoir que j'étais là et je n'aimais pas qu'on prenne ma défense, comme si j'étais un môme qu'il fallait protéger. Je me débrouillais seul depuis toujours. Et ce n'était pas ce lourdaud qui allait arranger les choses.

- Je le connais, je m'en porte garant.

- Hagrid, vous vous porteriez garant de la gentillesse d'un dragon, ricana l'Auror en faisant reprendre à sa baguette la place qu'elle occupait avant l'intervention du semi-géant.

C'était évidemment la réponse que j'aurais dû attendre.

Lorsque les trois autres mandatés du Ministère revinrent dans la salle, ils avaient dans les mains des dizaines de fioles qui étaient aussi illicites les unes que les autres. Avec un tel arsenal, ils pouvaient m'envoyer à Azkaban pour une année, au moins.

- Voyez-vous ça, se régala Maugrey. Embarquez-le.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Mes poings entrèrent encore une fois violemment en contact avec la surface rugueuse de la porte. Je hurlai :

- Laissez-moi SORTIR !

Ma main allait s'abattre à nouveau sur le bois ensorcelé quand le battant s'ouvrit.

- La ferme, Rogue, grogna Maugrey, en m'agrippant la manche. Tu ne parleras que quand je le dirai. Avance.

- Non !

Je tentai de me renfoncer dans le fond de la cellule, en vain. La prise avait trop de force autour de mon bras.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux. Sortir ou non ?

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ? m'inquiétai-je.

Je n'appréciais pas la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres et j'essayai de me dégager de sa poigne d'acier. Je ne valais pas grand-chose pour lui, je le sentais bien. Je n'étais qu'un grain de poussière à balayer.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.

La menace eut l'effet escompté puisque je le suivis silencieusement jusqu'à la salle prévue aux interrogatoires. On était dans l'un des sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie et j'étais le seul prisonnier des locaux aseptisés. Dès que je fus installé d'un côté de la table, il se mit à me tourner autour, mimant un rapace affamé.

- Tes p'tites magouilles à l'emporte-pièce, j'm'en balance, Rogue, commença-t-il.

Je devais me déboulonner la tête pour le regarder, tandis qu'il me parlait.

- C'que j'veux savoir c'est qui sont tes clients.

- Je ne fais pas de commerce illicite, m'insurgeai-je.

Au moins, cela était vrai.

- T'as pas c'qui faut, là où y faut pour être une de ces saletés de Mangemorts.

Je rougis de son insinuation salace.

- Je ne vous permets pas, soufflai-je.

- Mais j'suis sûr que tu les connais, ces p'tits merdeux. Des noms !

- Je ne connais aucun Mangemort. Vous vous trompez de cible, monsieur Maugrey.

L'Auror rugit et fondit sur moi de sa démarche claudicante.

- Ne me mens pas !

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je le soutins sans sourciller. Il ne découvrirait rien de compromettant dans mes souvenirs. J'étais trop bon occlumens pour le laisser aller là où je ne désirais pas qu'il aille.

- T'as un métier passionnant, Rogue, railla-t-il quand il tomba sur un souvenir où je nettoyais le vomi rance d'un des clients de la Tête de Sanglier.

- Je peux y aller, maintenant ? questionnai-je, innocemment.

- Je pourrais te coffrer pour les ingrédients qu'on a dénichés chez toi. Mais on n'a pas que ça à faire. Assez de boulot avec Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai pas le temps de m'encombrer d'un magouilleur de ton genre. File d'ici.

Incrédule de m'en tirer à si bon compte, je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et je quittai rapidement le Ministère et ses geôles peu accueillantes. J'avais échappé de peu à Azkaban. Si Maugrey avait eu l'idée de soulever ma manche, il serait tombé sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Sa trahison, il la paiera de sa vie, gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Autour de lui, des vases se brisèrent, trop fragiles pour résister à sa colère grandissante. Lucius et moi étions plus bas que terre, nos regards frôlant le sol dans une attitude de soumission des plus sincères.

- Regulus Black, cracha à nouveau mon maître. Ce sorcier minable que j'ai un jour accepté dans mes rangs. Comment a-t-il osé ?!

Il n'attendait pas de réponse à ses questions purement formelles. Et j'étais bien incapable de lui fournir la moindre explication. La main que j'avais posée contre le carrelage froid tremblait toute seule, blanche créature apeurée.

Regulus Black était le frère de Sirius et était âgé d'à peine dix-huit ans. Il s'était engagé comme Mangemort à sa sortie de Poudlard, recherchant je ne sais quelle gloire ou puissance. Un peu plus d'un an plus tard, il désertait le bateau de l'horreur avec bien plus de courage que je n'en aurais jamais.

- Trouvez-le ! intima le Lord Noir à Malefoy qui s'inclina encore plus, au-delà du possible. Allez.

J'allais, moi aussi, quitter la pièce mais la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua à la manière d'un coup de fouet :

- Pas vous, Severus !

Mes paumes devinrent moites d'appréhension et je regardai Lucius disparaître avec angoisse.

- Où en est la potion ? J'attends depuis trop longtemps.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur, soufflai-je, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Son serpent s'approcha de moi, dans un mouvement souple et silencieux. Sa langue fourchue dardait entre ses dents acérées. Il ouvrit une gueule menaçante et de la sueur perla sur ma tempe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rappela l'animal et je respirai à nouveau.

- Nagini vous fait peur, Severus ? s'étonna-t-il.

La figure pâle me dévisageait, inquisitrice.

- Il…

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Le Lord ne m'avait pas permis de m'exprimer. Sa bête était bien moins effrayante que l'une de ses respirations à lui.

- Le temps presse. J'ai de plus en plus d'ennemis prêts à me faire du mal.

- Nul ne peut vous vaincre, Mon Seigneur, laissai-je échapper.

- Certes, Severus, certes. Néanmoins, cette immortalité, je la veux. Entendez-vous ?! Je la veux. Maintenant !

Je ne pouvais accéder à sa requête. Si mon grand-père était un théoricien remarquable, il manquait quelques précisions dans ses instructions et je devais retravailler la recette, de fond en comble. Cela me prenait tout mon temps. Je n'arrêtais pas, contrairement à ce que mon maître semblait croire. J'avais bien trop peur de lui pour m'accorder une minuscule pause qui contrarierait ses désirs. Je retombai à genoux, suppliant.

- Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur. Pardonnez-moi, psalmodiai-je.

Je rampai jusqu'à ses robes noires et je m'y accrochai, misérable dans ma terreur. Le Lord Noir se pencha vers moi et empoigna mes cheveux trop longs. Je gémis de cette douleur physique inattendue.

- Vous pardonnez ? questionna-t-il. Vous pardonnez de quoi, Severus ?

De n'importe quoi, avais-je envie de lui hurler. De tout. J'aurais fait amende honorable sur la plus petite bêtise qu'il estimerait nécessaire. Je ne voulais plus l'horreur de sa déception, inscrite dans chacun de mes muscles.

- Pardon, pardon.

C'était une litanie, une prière. Je l'avais déjà répétée, dix ans plus tôt. Quinze ans plus tôt. Je la connaissais par cœur. Je ne connaissais qu'elle.

Il relâcha rudement mes cheveux et mon front s'écrasa durement contre le dallage. Ma plainte fut étouffée par le pied qui m'enfonçait le visage dans le sol. Mon nez se brisa. Des larmes d'une humiliante souffrance perlèrent au coin de mes paupières closes. Je sentais le souffle chaud de Nagini à l'intérieur mon cou. La pression cessa et je haletai.

- Levez-vous, Severus Rogue.

J'obéis. Un peu de sang coulait de mes narines.

- Je jure que je préparerai la potion pour le mois prochain. En septembre.

- Vos promesses m'indiffèrent, me répondit-il.

Sa main s'empara de mon bras et le broya. La Marque des Ténèbres brûlait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle fouillait mes veines et les tordait. Elle leur imprimait sa terrible image.

- Faites-moi confiance, Mon Seigneur, dis-je, la voix rauque.

- C'est ce que je fais, Severus. Depuis trop longtemps. Partez. Et ne revenez qu'avec des présents qui me combleront.


	12. La porte des secrets

Bellasidious : Merci ! En espérant que la suite te plaise de même.

* * *

Chapitre 11

La porte des secrets

_« C'était une façon de fuir, pour toi ?_

_- La fuite est un luxe »._

Etourdi, je jetai des regards craintifs autour de moi. Je venais d'être propulsé à l'intérieur d'une chapelle aux allures lugubres et fantomatiques. Apparemment j'avais enfin compris l'utilisation de la porte qui se trouvait à la Tête de Sanglier. Quand j'avais esquissé trois pas dans une pièce plus noire que les ténèbres, j'avais été aspiré par une spirale sombre. Les talons de mes bottines résonnèrent dans l'église déserte. Je frissonnai. C'était le milieu du mois de septembre et la température était glaciale. Au-dessus de moi, une cloche se mit à vibrer, me faisant sursauter. J'avais arrêté ma progression, attendant je ne sais quelle catastrophe.

J'avais l'intime conviction d'être entré dans un monde sacré. Lorsque je me remis en marche, la cloche sonna une deuxième fois. Je pivotai sur moi-même, imaginant une attaque en bonne et due forme. Je m'emparai de ma baguette magique, prêt à me battre.

J'amorçai un nouveau mouvement vers l'avant et la cloche retentit une troisième fois. Ma vue se brouilla. Quand mes yeux se stabilisèrent, le décor tout entier s'était transformé.

Là où, quelques instants auparavant, se trouvait le vide, j'aperçus un autel décoré d'une nappe écarlate. Des bougies éclairaient le fond de la nef recouverte d'or.

A travers des centaines de colonnades, je distinguai trois portes en bois. Sur la première, il était écrit en lettres de sang « Azkaban ». La deuxième portait la pancarte dorée du « Ministère ». La dernière était nue de toute indication. Une par une, je tentai de les ouvrir, sans succès. Au troisième essai, sur le battant qui conduisait à la prison des sorciers, je reçus une décharge qui m'expulsa de nombreux mètres en arrière. Le choc me fit haleter.

J'étais revenu dans la salle du pub et je me hâtai de décamper de cette pièce où Albelforth Dumbledore m'avait formellement interdit de me rendre. Je me composai un visage indéchiffrable, redescendant aux côtés de mon employeur.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna-t-il, bourru.

- Dans ma chambre. Je préparais une potion pour mes insomnies.

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. J'avais appris à dire toujours une partie de la vérité, c'était tellement plus simple pour que les autres prêtent foi en mes balivernes. C'était plus crédible avec un fond de sincérité.

- Ce n'est pas bon de prendre des drogues, pour dormir, sermonna le vieillard.

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, ma baguette ordonnant aux bouteilles d'alcool de se ranger par ordre alphabétique.

- Je sais que tu as ouvert la porte.

Je suspendis mon geste et j'arrêtai de respirer. Très raide, je pivotai vers le tavernier qui m'étudiait de son regard bleu, inflexible.

- P… pardon ? balbutiai-je.

- L'ingénuité ne te va pas, gamin. Ton œil est trop calculateur pour cela.

Mon poing se serra contre ma baguette magique et je murmurai :

- Je ne fais rien de mal.

La tête grise se secoua et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres parcheminées. L'homme était presque indulgent dans sa façon de me regarder.

- Ton arrogance te jouera des tours, mon gars. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi : tu es plus pauvre que notre client le plus miséreux.

- Si vous me rétribueriez un peu plus…

- Je ne te parle pas d'argent.

Ses doigts noueux s'approchèrent de mon torse et tapotèrent l'emplacement de mon cœur. Je me dérobai, reculant de plusieurs pas.

- Tu es sec, là-dedans, m'assura-t-il.

Je plissai des paupières, sifflant :

- Je ne vous permets pas de me juger. Vous ne savez rien.

- Toi non plus, gamin. Tu ne sais rien.

Coléreux, je quittai la Tête de Sanglier, décidé à dépenser les dix-sept mornilles que Dumbledore m'avait généreusement accordées. Le carillon des Trois Balais m'accueillit avec enthousiasme. L'ambiance y était radicalement différente de celle, sombre et conspiratrice, de la taverne où je travaillais. Ici, tout était coloré et joyeux. Les sorciers et sorcières qui discutaient entre eux étaient bruyants et n'avaient pas peur de rire très fort. Je me glissai silencieusement dans un coin, à une petite table, derrière une plante décorative.

- Vous avez choisi ? questionna Madame Rosmerta, la patronne.

- Un café.

Sa plume ensorcelée griffonna sur un calepin ma commande et elle me réclama ce que je lui devais. Dès que Rosemerta revint avec ma boisson, je dépliai le grimoire de mon grand-père, lui rendant sa taille originelle, et je fis apparaître une écritoire. L'endroit était calme et isolé.

- Vous travaillez encore, Severus ? interrogea une voix enjouée que je connaissais.

Je relevai la tête de mon ouvrage, distinguant la moustache épaisse de Slughorn. Son ventre avait encore épaissi.

- Professeur Slughorn, saluai-je, surpris de le croiser.

- Bonjour, Severus.

Et il s'assit à ma table, sans attendre mon invitation. Il s'empressa de demander un cognac, qu'on lui apporta rapidement. C'était un habitué.

Je refermai discrètement le livre, pour qu'il ne puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait. Slughorn était un proche d'Albus Dumbledore et il n'était pas bon de se promener avec un livre qui avait été brûlé et proscrit. Evoquer les Horcruxes en public était aussi mal venu que d'avouer qu'on était un assassin. Et c'était presque le cas, d'ailleurs. Car pour parvenir à déchirer son âme, comme mon maître voulait le faire, il fallait tuer un homme. De là, grâce à la potion, cette parcelle de soi-même était enfermée à l'intérieur d'un objet choisi.

- Avez-vous entrepris des études, mon garçon ?

- Par correspondance, monsieur.

Si l'homme manquait de subtilité, il m'avait quand même permis de me dépasser dans des domaines que je maîtrisais très bien. Grâce à lui, les potions n'avaient plus de secret pour moi et j'avais appris à créer des sorts de toutes catégories.

- En quoi ?

- Potions Magiques et Magie Ancienne.

- Vous êtes donc Maître des Potions. C'est bien. Cette matière était l'une de vos spécialités.

J'évitai de lui dire que, parallèlement, je m'étais essayé, avec succès, à la pratique de la Magie Noire et que j'y excellais. De même que je lui cachai que je travaillais à la Tête de Sanglier : ce n'était certainement pas là qu'il espérait voir l'un de ses anciens protégés.

Slughorn vida son verre d'un trait et il se leva sur ses jambes courtes. Me tapotant amicalement l'épaule, il murmura :

- N'hésitez pas à me contacter, quand votre avenir sera sur de bons rails.

- Oui, professeur. Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je le suivis des yeux, alors que le panneau de la porte l'engloutissait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres estimait qu'il ferait un très bon allié mais il s'y était toujours fermement refusé. Les Mangemorts n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais pu l'atteindre, puisqu'il gravitait autour de la sphère d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je me replongeai dans mon livre.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air satisfait de ma découverte, bien qu'il déplorât mon impossibilité à forcer les passages.

- Quelques fidèles ont été emprisonnés, m'annonça-t-il. Avec cette porte, vous pourriez les libérer.

Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me balader à Azkaban. On disait de l'endroit qu'il était horrible et terrifiant. La nuit, les cris des suppliciés vous glaçaient les sangs.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que dissimule la dernière porte ? me demanda le Lord Noir.

Je levai brièvement la tête vers lui, avant de la baisser à nouveau, mes yeux rasant le sol. Ma main gauche était agitée de soubresauts incontrôlables.

- Non, Mon Seigneur.

- Dites la vérité, Severus.

Lorsqu'il prononçait cette phrase, la peur s'entortillait autour de ma colonne vertébrale et me paralysait entièrement. Seuls les tremblements de mes mains me permettaient de savoir que je pouvais encore bouger.

- A Poudlard, peut-être ? avançai-je.

- Oui, à Poudlard.

Les bottes de mon maître s'approchèrent et s'immobilisèrent. Je gardai le regard braqué sur le carrelage, appréhendant le moment où les semelles me broieraient les doigts.

- Mon journal s'y trouve certainement.

Son journal intime ! C'était l'une de ses obsessions, avec la potion qui lui permettrait d'atteindre l'immortalité. Il ne pensait qu'à cela. Et j'étais le larbin qui devrait lui fournir les deux choses. Mais j'en étais bien incapable, pour le moment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait ajouter quelque chose mais un grincement, de l'autre côté du mur, l'interrompit.

- Qui ose me déranger de la sorte ? siffla-t-il.

Une main tremblante tourna le loquet et un masque immaculé apparut dans mon champ de vision. Mes cheveux cachèrent mon visage pâle.

- Que voulez-vous, Dawlish ? demanda la voix mortelle.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur, souffla le Mangemort, en s'aplatissant contre le dallage. Ma soeur… Elle a retrouvé la coupe. Là où vous l'aviez indiquée.

- Où est-elle ? Répondez !

Le fidèle s'apprêtait à le dévoiler mais le Lord Noir le coupa dans son élan, en me congédiant. Humilié d'être ainsi remercié, je transplanai, sans un mot.

Pour la troisième fois, la cloche retentit, déstabilisant ma vue d'un brouillard impalpable. La baguette magique au creux de ma poche, je touchai à trois reprises la poignée de la porte qui conduisait à Azkaban. Je répétai le même manège pour celle du Ministère. Le dernier battant émit un cliquetis et s'entrebâilla. Je m'y engouffrai. Un courant d'air me glaça les veines et je me pétrifiai. J'éprouvais la même sensation que celle que j'avais ressentie, la première fois que je m'étais aventuré seul dans la Forêt Interdite, à l'âge de treize ans. J'étais dans les bois qui encerclaient Poudlard. Comme c'était la nuit – il était plus de trois heures du matin – je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit exact où je me trouvais et je fis demi-tour, me dépêchant de réemprunter une porte qui s'effaçait progressivement.


	13. La Prophétie

Bellasidious : Disons que Voldemort se métamorphose. Il change, il évolue. Malheureusement pour Severus, pas dans le sens qu'il aurait voulu.

* * *

Chapitre 12

La Prophétie

_« Tous ces mensonges… Pour quoi ?_

_- Pour me donner l'impression d'être le plus fort »._

Une femme, à l'allure étrange et illuminée, s'était installée à la Tête de Sanglier, depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle lisait l'avenir et qu'elle le voyait sombre, de plus en plus noir à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même moi qui n'étais pas enclin à la divination, j'aurais pu le dire aussi. Avec encore plus de conviction qu'elle. Elle s'appelait Sybille Trelawney et portait des lunettes grotesques qui lui agrandissaient des yeux de myope. Ses vêtements étaient dignes de ceux d'un cirque moldu et les bijoux qu'elle s'obstinait à garder cliquetaient dans tous les sens, au moindre de ses mouvements.

- J'ai rendez-vous, me dit-elle un soir, sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle était persuadée que j'étais une oreille amicale qui écoutait avec bienveillance ses divagations.

- Avec qui ? demandai-je, juste pour la forme.

- Albus Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a un poste pour moi. Je vais enseigner la divination à Poudlard.

- Ah oui ?

Croyait-elle vraiment que cela importait ? Alors que j'avais bien pire à penser ? Je reposai le verre que je tenais parce que ma main tremblait trop. Je tremblais tout le temps, maintenant. Le Lord Noir avait pointé son œil éternellement rouge contre ma nuque et je ne parvenais plus à m'assoupir, la nuit, dans mon lit étriqué. Le mois que je m'étais octroyé en sursis était passé et sa punition serait à la hauteur de mon incompétence.

- Je l'attendrai dans ma chambre. Faites-le monter, quand il se présentera.

- Oui, madame, marmonnai-je.

- Et vous nous apporterez un repas.

Ses étoffes éblouissantes se mirent en branle et je la vis grimper les marches grinçantes avec le peu de dignité dont elle était capable. Albus Dumbledore débarqua quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'avança à l'intérieur de la taverne, indéniablement la seule personne qui ne paraissait pas à sa place dans ce lieu.

- Bonsoir, me salua-t-il en retirant son chapeau pointu. Je dois m'entretenir avec l'une de vos clientes. Sybille Trelawney.

- Elle est dans sa chambre. Je vous y conduis.

J'abandonnai un bref instant mes verres sales et mes poivrots de clients, pour amener le frère de mon employeur dans l'une des chambres du pub. C'était la seule qui était occupée, si on exceptait la mienne. Tandis que nous montions les escaliers, Dumbledore se mit en tête de meubler le silence qui s'était installé entre nous :

- Etes-vous satisfait de votre travail, monsieur Rogue ?

Je haussai les épaules avec fatalisme et je frappai doucement à la porte de la chambre où le charlatan femelle attendait le directeur de Poudlard. Je répondis, alors que le battant s'ouvrait :

- J'espère trouver mieux comme boulot, un jour… Je vous apporte vos repas.

Quand je revins avec les plateaux, Dumbledore essayait d'expliquer patiemment à la femme excentrique qu'il ne tenait pas à réengager un professeur de Divination. Il était aussi sceptique que moi concernant cet « art ». Au moment où je quittais la pièce et refermais la porte, j'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et la voix de Sybille Trelawney se transformer en un son guttural, hachuré. Curieux, incapable de bouger, je collai mon oreille contre le bois.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Je ne pus en entendre davantage. Abelforth Dumbledore venait de m'empoigner par le collet, furieux de me surprendre à écouter les conversations de ses clients. Surpris, j'enfonçai la porte et je me retrouvai dans la chambre. Trelawney avait repris son habituel air stupide et Albus Dumbledore paraissait soucieux.

- Dehors ! intima mon patron, enragé.

Sa bouche se tordit de la même façon que celle de mon père, juste avant qu'il ne me frappe. Inconsciemment, je relevai le bras, pour me protéger la tête, me courbant vers l'arrière.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je voulais aller un instant dans ma chambre.

Mon ton était plaintif et arrogant à la fois. Il n'avait pas le droit de me chasser de la sorte.

- Prends tes affaires et va-t'en.

Ma cause était perdue, je le savais. Je détalai jusqu'à ma pièce, empaquetant mes maigres possessions et je redescendis dans la salle où les clients ne m'accordèrent aucune attention. J'étais tenté de discuter encore une fois mais la longue figure pâle du propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier m'en dissuada.

L'humidité de la fin du mois de septembre m'oppressa les poumons dès que je me retrouvai dans la ruelle sombre, mon sac serré contre mon cœur. J'étais à la rue, je n'avais nulle part où aller. La maison des Prince n'était plus à moi depuis longtemps, n'avais jamais vraiment été à moi, comme me l'avait dit maman, et la masure de l'Impasse du Tisseur était occupée par des souvenirs que je me refusais de raviver. Deux ans auparavant, je me serais réfugié auprès de mon maître mais il était exclu de l'envisager, d'autant plus que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à préparer la potion demandée.

Je quittai la venelle sordide, pour emprunter la voie principale, animée et illuminée, de Pré-au-Lard et les paroles de Sybille Trelawney s'imposèrent à mon esprit.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ».

Etait-ce une prophétie ou les élucubrations d'une folle ?

Je m'enfonçai dans une porte cochère et je posai mon sac à terre. Soulevant la manche de ma robe de sorcier, j'effleurai la Marque des Ténèbres et j'atterris dans le froid salon du Lord Noir.

- Severus ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il recadra sa baguette magique sur la silhouette recroquevillée qu'il martyrisait avant mon arrivée intempestive et s'écria :

- Endoloris.

Et, alors que l'homme au masque immaculé hurlait sa souffrance, il murmura :

- La potion est enfin prête ?

- Non, Mon Seigneur.

Je me précipitai sur le carrelage froid, à genoux. Les pupilles écarlates s'agrandirent démesurément et il ordonna à sa baguette de cesser le sortilège insoutenable.

- Que faites-vous ici, en ce cas ?

La douceur de la voix ne présageait que tourments atroces et mes mains tressaillirent encore plus. Chaque jour, je ressentais sa fureur grandissante, dans ma chair, parce que je ne lui apportais pas ce que je lui avais promis.

- U… un renseignement, balbutiai-je.

- Est-il si important que cela, pour me déranger de la sorte ?

- Je… je pense que oui, Mon Seigneur.

Un gémissement fut étouffé, à côté de moi. Le corps supplicié du Mangemort qui avait déçu son maître roula sur le dos, haletant.

- Parlez ! ordonna le Lord.

- Une femme s'est présentée à la Tête de Sanglier. Je ne sais plus son nom mais elle se proclamait devin. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Albus Dumbledore.

Je décochai un rapide regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toute son attention était portée sur moi. Je déglutis.

- Poursuivez.

- Je l'ai entendu déclamer une Prophétie. Et cette Prophétie vous concernait, Mon Seigneur.

- Vraiment ?

Il s'approcha de moi de sa démarche aérienne et s'accroupit, pour être à ma hauteur. Mon visage baissé fut soulevé par des doigts impérieux et je croisai ses iris en sang. J'avais appris à lui fournir les informations qu'il désirait lire dans mon esprit, sans pour autant qu'il se doute que je lui fermais une partie de mes souvenirs. C'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvée pour me protéger de sa douloureuse curiosité.

- Elle… elle a dit : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ».

- Est-ce tout ?

- Je n'ai pu écouter la suite, Mon Seigneur. Dumbledore m'a chassé de la taverne. Il m'a surpris pendant que j'espionnais son frère et cette femme.

Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, la griffant, la meurtrissant.

- Et vous ignorez son nom ?

- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Mon maître se redressa et donna un coup de pied contre les côtes de celui qui rampait toujours à quelques pas de moi. Il émit un cri rendu rauque par ses hurlements précédents.

- Pars d'ici, rongeur indigne. Et ne reviens qu'avec ce que je désire.

L'homme disparut sans demander son reste et je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me commanda de me remettre debout et je m'exécutai rapidement. Son bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules et je posai mon front contre son cœur qui m'assourdissait les oreilles. J'avais peur et je me sentais en sécurité. Le paradoxe emplissait jusqu'à ma dernière pensée cohérente.

- Mon cher enfant, chuchota-t-il. Tu as grandi mais tu restes mien.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur, soufflai-je.

Il me libéra et je transplanai à Pré-au-Lard. J'entrai dans l'une des auberges de la rue principale, réservant une chambre pour les nuits à venir. Le lendemain, je m'organiserais mais j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en préoccuper cette nuit.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Peu à peu, je m'habituais à cet air saturé de mes cris d'enfants et des pleurs de ma mère. Au début de mon installation, je ne ressentais qu'eux, dans cette moiteur suintante qui pourrissait les salles désertées de toute présence depuis l'arrestation de mon père. Le silence terrifié m'assourdissait, chaque soir, quand la nuit devenait oppressante. Je n'osais m'asseoir dans le vieux divan décharné que j'avais connu durant toute mon enfance miséreuse. J'aimais la solitude mais celle-ci me précipitait dans l'horreur. Je donnai un coup de pied fataliste à la table qui se fracassa contre le mur, dans un bruit plaintif. Je haïssais cet endroit. Pourtant, c'était ici que je vivais, désormais, parce que je m'étais bêtement fait prendre à espionner, un mois plus tôt. J'avais commencé à aménager les quelques pièces, tapissant les murs d'étagères remplies de livres que j'avais amassés depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. La porte qui menait à la cave, je l'avais condamnée, elle me faisait frémir à chaque fois que mon œil se posait sur sa face noirâtre. L'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage avait été dissimulé derrière une armoire encombrée de grimoires. Les lampadaires avaient cédé leur place à des chandeliers. La cuisine avait été vidée des nuages de fumée que maman avait laissés.

Un coup discret frappé à la porte d'entrée m'expulsa de mes pensées moroses et je fronçai les sourcils. Qui donc savait que j'habitais ici ? A travers les vitres sales de la fenêtre du salon, je croisai le regard bleu de Narcissa. Je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'introduisant dans la maisonnette.

J'étais honteux de l'accueillir ici.

- Il y a un problème ? demandai-je, en donnant un coup de baguette pour redresser la petite table.

- N… non.

Mais elle mentait. Elle ressemblait à une naufragée, une triste noyée qui tentait de garder un courage qu'elle n'avait plus depuis très longtemps.

- Que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

Instinctivement, je m'emparai de ses petites mains gelées pour les réchauffer. Elle se laissa faire et me sourit en retour.

- Crois-tu toujours, Severus, que la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres est juste ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce genre de questions me travaillait la nuit, dans mon lit glacé, lorsque je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir.

- Je suis fidèle à notre maître, répondis-je.

C'était vrai. Mais affirmer ou émettre une dénégation à son interrogation, je n'étais pas capable de le faire. Un an auparavant, je lui intimais d'avoir confiance en moi et de servir le Lord Noir, sans crainte.

Narcissa se laissa tomber contre mon torse et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras délicats. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ; c'était la première fois que j'étais si proche d'une femme. J'avais très chaud, tout d'un coup, et mon corps était frissonnant. J'étais ignorant dans les affaires de cœur et dans celles qui étaient murmurées dans la pénombre des chambres. Mais je savais une chose : j'aurais voulu être cet amant qui cajolerait Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Le piédestal sur lequel je l'avais hissée, lorsque j'avais treize ans, s'était effondré. Néanmoins, la beauté lumineuse qui s'était ternie avec la peur et les soucis me fascinait toujours autant. Bien plus depuis que je la connaissais. Oui, tellement plus depuis qu'elle me confiait sa vie, parce qu'elle avait foi dans l'horrible petite personne graisseuse que j'étais. Ma tête tomba contre ses cheveux pâles et je respirai son odeur. Lentement. Profondément. Mes mains osèrent se poser dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant davantage de moi. Elle se laissa faire ; elle n'était pas dégoûtée par mon apparence peu engageante. Au bout d'un long moment, je l'entendis soupirer et elle me repoussa. Le regard braqué dans le mien, elle chuchota :

- Si je n'avais pas fait mes vœux avec Lucius, c'est toi que j'aurais voulu à mes côtés. Toi, Severus Rogue.

Je lui retournai un pauvre sourire, meurtri de sa rebuffade. J'étais gêné de la situation dans laquelle elle nous avait placés tous les deux.

- Je… devrais y aller, dit-elle, hésitante.

J'acquiesçai, incapable d'émettre le moindre son cohérent.

Narcissa se dirigea vers la porte et, au moment où elle passait à côté de moi, elle s'empara de ma main. Nos doigts se nouèrent un court instant. Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, sa cape disparaissait derrière le battant qui claqua, me faisant sursauter.


	14. Un homme respectable

Bellasidious : Merci ! Cela fait plaisir d'avoir un encouragement pour une histoire de longue haleine qui ne semble intéresser personne d'autre --° Voici donc la suite, avec un retour à Poudlard... enfin pour ce cher Severus qui a bien besoin d'un peu de sécurité.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Un homme respectable

_« Que représentait ce choix, pour toi ?_

_- Il représentait tout ce que je pouvais prouver aux autres »._

Ma baguette ne frémissait plus, au moment où je devais lancer le sortilège de mort. Elle y était aussi habituée que moi. Et elle accomplissait son travail, sans plus se poser de question.

- Cela, au moins, tu sais le faire, Rogue, ironisa Bellatrix, à quelques pas de moi.

- La ferme, lui répliquai-je.

L'épouse de Rodolphus Lestrange adorait ces missions que notre maître nous ordonnait d'effectuer. Elle torturait avec un plaisir sadique les malheureuses victimes qui encombraient son chemin. Elle ne lésinait jamais sur le doloris, qu'elle pratiquait avec autant d'adresse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

- Maintenant, murmura-t-elle, où est cette plume ?

- Au lieu de faire gueuler la femme, tu aurais pu lui poser la question, sifflai-je.

Mes tympans étaient encore emplis des hurlements de douleur poussés par la sorcière.

- Et toi, à la place de tuer cet homme, tu aurais pu le soumettre à l'imperium. Il nous aurait conduit tout droit à la cachette de ce que le maître désire.

Contrairement à elle, je n'en étais pas convaincu. Le sorcier que j'avais tué avait un esprit fort et il ne se serait certainement pas laissé manipuler sans combattre. Le temps que j'aurais perdu à essayer de le soumettre à ma volonté aurait été trop long et les Aurors nous auraient sans doute cueilli comme des fruits dans un arbre.

- Fouille l'étage, ordonnai-je, je m'occupe du rez-de-chaussée.

Ses paupières lourdes se plissèrent de rage contenue.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui donnes les ordres, ici, Rogue.

- Ni toi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller. Dépêche-toi.

- Je parie que tu sais où se trouve la plume. Et tu veux la rapporter toi-même au Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour avoir ses félicitations.

J'étouffai un soupir découragé. Cette femme était d'une paranoïa aigue et elle voyait partout des Mangemorts qui tentaient de prendre sa place auprès du maître. Elle était persuadée d'être sa préférée.

- Très bien ! m'écriai-je, à bout de patience. Choisis où tu désires faire des investigations.

- Tu fais le haut.

Je me pliai à sa décision, refusant de discuter avec elle. Montant quatre à quatre les escaliers, je me mis à fouiller toutes les pièces, ne laissant aucun endroit inexploré. La plume se trouvait dans une brique creuse de la cheminée de la chambre d'enfant. La fillette était d'ailleurs là, coincée sous son lit. Je l'avais vue mais je préférais l'ignorer, pour ne pas l'assassiner, comme ses parents. Bellatrix n'aurait pas eu mes scrupules. Une unique larme s'était échappée de ses yeux pâles.

- Reste là, intimai-je, à travers les fentes de mon masque blanc. Et tais-toi.

Je quittai la pièce et je rejoignis ma comparse, en bas.

- Je ne trouve pas, tempêta-t-elle.

- Je l'ai.

Ma main brandit narquoisement ce que nous étions venus chercher. Bellatrix remit son masque et sortit de la maison, furieuse. Silencieusement, nous dessinâmes la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, juste au-dessus du toit.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

Je déposai aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres une fiole contenant une potion de couleur noire. Je m'éloignai à reculons, m'agenouillant à nouveau.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il.

Son visage dur se craquela d'un sourire inquiétant, tandis qu'il s'emparait du flacon.

- Vous ne pourrez la boire qu'au moment où vous vous apprêtez à donner la mort.

- Pourquoi ?

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je n'étais plus jamais à mon aise, en sa présence. Chacune de mes paroles était méticuleusement étudiée, avant d'être prononcée.

- Ses propriétés ne seront effectives qu'à ce moment-là.

- Attendre ! s'emporta-t-il, en se levant de son fauteuil richement décoré. Je ne fais que ça, Severus ! Attendre. La plupart des objets que je désirais réunir sont à mes côtés et je dois encore patienter. Goûtez-la !

- N… non !

Il fondit sur moi comme un vautour. J'eus à peine le temps de retirer mes doigts vulnérables, pour qu'ils ne soient pas écrasés par sa botte vindicative.

- Auriez-vous mis du poison dans cette potion ?

- P… pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose, Mon Seigneur ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire, Severus.

- C'est la potion d'immortalité. Celle qui vous servira à enfermer les fragments de votre âme. Celle que vous m'avez demandé de faire. Jamais je ne…

- En ce cas, prenez-en.

Et il ouvrit le flacon, sous mon nez crochu et tétanisé. Je ne voulais pas l'avaler. J'ignorais ce qu'elle pouvait faire, si elle n'était pas bue après un meurtre. Et quand bien même elle fonctionnerait, je refusais de devenir immortel. La fin de soi était un parcours normal. Et je méritais bien plus la mort que tous ceux à qui j'avais ôté la vie, durant ces dernières années.

- Pitié, soufflai-je, me dérobant.

- Je n'ai aucune pitié pour les faibles, Severus. Ne le savez-vous pas ?

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant au pire. Quand le rire terrifiant de mon maître retentit, je m'écroulai sur le sol.

- Pensez-vous sincèrement que je partagerai mon immortalité avec vous, Severus ?!

Je contins des larmes de soulagement et j'extirpai les quelques mots prononcés à voix basse :

- Non, Mon Seigneur.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

La dernière fois qu'un hibou Grand Duc avait pris la peine de s'arrêter devant ma fenêtre, c'était pour me donner les résultats de mes ASPIC. Aussi, je décachetai l'enveloppe avec curiosité. Elle portait le sceau de Poudlard et était écrite de la main d'Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

_« Cher Monsieur Rogue,_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le Professeur Horace Slughorn vient de prendre sa pension. Etant donné vos capacités et le diplôme supplémentaire que vous avez acquis en Potions Magiques, je vous envoie ce hibou pour vous proposer le poste qui sera vacant, dès ce mois de janvier._

_Je serai chez vous dans quelques minutes._

_D'ici là, veuillez recevoir, Monsieur Rogue, mes admirables souvenirs._

_A. Dumbledore,_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers »._

Comme il l'avait annoncé dans sa missive, Albus Dumbledore frappa à la porte de la maison, dans la seconde qui suivit la fin de ma lecture. Il s'invita dans le salon, dès que je lui eus ouvert le battant.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas, déclara-t-il en s'empêchant d'étudier les lieux miséreux.

Ses lunettes juchées sur le bout de son long nez aquilin ne cachaient rien de son regard curieux qu'il ne put contenir à survoler les titres des grimoires qui encombraient les étagères.

- J'ai été surpris par votre lettre, lui dis-je, sans détours.

Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il s'éternise ici, alors que Lucius ou un autre Mangemort pourrait surgir.

- Je n'en doute pas, monsieur Rogue. Mais ma proposition est on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Bien sûr. Cet homme ne faisait jamais rien à la légère. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Pourquoi donc m'attirait-il à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en moi ? Il m'avait vu, quand j'écoutais la Prophétie, derrière la porte de la Tête de Sanglier. Son frère m'avait chassé, pour cette raison. Alors, à quoi s'amusait-il ? Me nommer professeur à Poudlard équivaudrait à installer le dragon dans la pouponnière.

- Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes en recherche d'emploi depuis trois mois.

- En effet.

Le regard bleu me vrilla de l'intérieur et me transperça.

- Je vous engage, avec un salaire bien plus intéressant que celui que vous aviez en tant que serveur. Vous serez nourri et logé. Votre travail sera certainement plus gratifiant et vous aurez en charge la Maison de Serpentard.

- Directeur des Serpentard, Professeur ? m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait vingt et un ans. Etait-il devenu fou de m'offrir de telles responsabilités ?

- Oui, c'est cela.

Il croisa ses longues mains ridées sur sa barbe et cogna ses pouces l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire rêveur naquit sur ses lèvres fines.

- Pourquoi ? fut la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit.

Je savais que personne ne me proposerait un emploi aussi intéressant et bien payé. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal mais le boulot en valait la peine. Les Potions, c'était un domaine où j'excellais.

- Vous êtes un Maître de Potions, monsieur Rogue, répondit le vieillard paisible. Ils sont de plus en plus rares. Je connais vos qualités. Qui plus est, vous êtes un Serpentard. Le poste est donc fait pour vous. Acceptez-vous ou dois-je rechercher quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je… je dois y réfléchir.

Je devais surtout en parler au Seigneur des Ténèbres. M'engager à l'école de sorcellerie m'éloignerait de lui et je serais beaucoup moins accessible que je ne l'étais pour le moment. Il ne pourrait plus me confier de mission à l'extérieur, où je serais contraint de tuer des sorciers ou des moldus.

- C'est normal, me concéda Dumbledore. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin. Comprenez que je dois faire au plus vite. Pour le bien des élèves.

- Oui, monsieur.

Je le regardai quitter la triste ruelle de mon enfance, les sourcils froncés. Je transplanai auprès du Lord Noir, pour m'enquérir de son avis. Sa décision serait la mienne. Je lui avais confié ma vie et mon âme. Il en disposait comme bon lui semblait.

Dans le salon gelé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était seul. Il n'y avait que Nagini pour lui tenir compagnie. Le parfum de Bellatrix flottait encore dans l'air.

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? s'enquit mon maître, ses pupilles rouges me brûlant.

- J'ai eu la visite de Dumbledore, Mon Seigneur, répondis-je. Il me propose le poste de Slughorn.

La main pâle se serra, à l'évocation des deux hommes.

- Il a toujours refusé d'être l'un des nôtres. Jusqu'à présent, les murs de Poudlard le protégeaient. Cette fois, il devra se soumettre ou mourir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se parlait à lui-même, ne faisant aucunement attention à moi. Quand l'information première que je lui avais transmise se fraya un chemin, il se redressa, sa haute silhouette écrasant la mienne qui était à genoux.

- Professeur de Potions Magiques ?!

- Oui, Mon Seigneur. Dès janvier.

La bouche maigre s'étira en un horrible sourire.

- Peut-être pourrez-vous enfin récupérer mon journal, Severus. J'en ai besoin. Il sera l'un des Horcruxes.

- Je dois accepter, alors, Mon Seigneur ? Ne craignez-vous pas que Dumbledore comprenne que je suis un Mangemort ?

- Allez-vous être assez stupide pour le lui faire voir ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait toujours dit que j'étais intelligent. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me traiterait de personne écervelée. J'arrachai de très loin la réponse qu'il attendait de moi :

- Non, Mon Seigneur.

- N'êtes-vous pas un occlumens accompli ?

- Si, Mon Seigneur. Il ne lira pas en moi, vous en avez ma parole.

Le Lord Noir m'intima l'ordre de me relever et, les yeux dans les yeux, il murmura :

- Mon journal, Severus. Trouvez-le.

- Oui, Mon Seigneur.


	15. A la maison, enfin !

Chapitre 14

A la maison, enfin !

_« Etait-ce vraiment de la joie ?_

_- Oui. La joie. Celle que je n'avais jamais connue »._

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas attendu ma confirmation pour verser le premier mois de mon salaire, sur le compte de Gringotts que j'avais ouvert. Muni d'une véritable petite fortune – je n'avais jamais eu autant de galions – je m'étais acheté quelques effets personnels, au Chemin de Traverse. Dans quelques jours, j'enseignerais à Poudlard et il n'était pas question d'y retourner avec les défroques que j'avais pris l'habitude de porter. Enfant, je les avais subies, parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Aujourd'hui, j'avais la chance de prendre une partie de mon destin en mains, même si j'avais offert mon âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je savais bien que le vieux directeur ne m'avait pas engagé pour mes aptitudes mais plutôt pour garder un œil sur moi. Il se méfiait depuis que je l'avais espionné, à la Tête de Sanglier. Néanmoins, s'il espérait me coincer, il allait être déçu : je n'étais pas suicidaire au point de me faire prendre bêtement. J'avais trop peur de mon maître pour ça. Celui-ci ne me pardonnerait jamais une telle étourderie.

En mettant de l'ordre dans mes anciennes guenilles, je tombai sur un minuscule parchemin, plié en quatre. Dessus, l'écriture ronde et large de Noreen Carmin. Son adresse. Vivait-elle toujours là ? Elle m'avait reproché de ne pas être passé la voir. Mais comment aurais-je pu m'inviter chez elle, alors que je m'étais moi-même engagé dans des ténèbres encore plus sombres que celles dans lesquelles j'avais vécu, durant mon enfance ? Pourtant, le Lord Noir m'avait promis la Gloire. C'était un mensonge : je rampais dans la fange. J'étais contraint de me cacher, de mentir. Et d'aduler.

Je chiffonnai le papier que j'avais entre les doigts. Malgré la perte de mon âme, je quittais l'ombre, en devenant professeur à Poudlard. Je revenais vers la lumière et je prouverais mon savoir, à tous. N'avais-je pas enfermé la mort dans un flacon, pour mon maître ? J'agissais peut-être dans le sillage des plus grands mais c'était moi qui détenais les rênes du pouvoir. Le Mal, le Bien, tout était si confus, dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas, au cours de ma vie, prit le temps de réfléchir à la terrible distinction qui existait entre ces deux entités. Ce qui importait, depuis que j'avais commencé à comprendre les règles intransigeantes de l'existence, c'était ma survie.

J'aurais tant voulu entraîner Narcissa avec moi, de l'autre côté de la frontière. C'était trop tard, maintenant. Elle attendait l'héritier des Malefoy, pour le mois de juin. Si j'avais poussé mon avantage, le jour où elle était venue me voir, j'aurais pu être le père de cet enfant. A la place, je ne serais qu'un étranger, hanté par le souvenir de sa mère.

Je lissai le morceau de papier que Noreen m'avait glissé contre la paume, le jour où nous étions revenus de Poudlard, à la gare de King's Cross. Le moment de payer sa dette n'était pas encore arrivé, je le sentais. Bientôt, je lui réclamerais ce qu'elle me devait. Mais pas tout de suite.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

- Nous vous présenterons ce soir, lors du souper, à vos futurs élèves, disait Dumbledore, en me conduisant à l'intérieur du Grand Hall. En attendant, vous aimeriez peut-être visiter vos quartiers.

- Oui.

J'étais impressionné, bien plus que je n'aurais dû. Après tout, Poudlard ne m'était pas inconnu. J'y avais séjourné pendant sept années.

- Etant donné que vous êtes le directeur des Serpentard, vos appartements se trouvent au sous-sol. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

- Non, monsieur le Directeur.

J'étais conciliant. Les cachots, c'est là que je me sentais le mieux. C'était un peu mon univers, mon domaine. C'était là que la vermine se cachait.

- Vous verrez, Severus – j'appelle tous mes enseignants par leur prénom – que rien n'a changé depuis votre scolarité.

Nous venions d'arriver devant une salamandre incrustée dans la pierre. Dumbledore l'effleura et murmura un mot de passe. Le pan de mur se désagrégea, laissant la place à un trou béant. Un couloir sinistre.

- Venez, intima-t-il.

Intrigué, je le suivis. Par précaution, je gardais la main droite dans la poche de ma robe, là où ma baguette magique se trouvait. Après quelques pas, dans le noir le plus total, nous achoppâmes contre une porte en bois. Le vieillard tourna la poignée et le crépitement des flammes, dans une cheminée gargantuesque, nous accueillit.

- Bienvenue chez vous, Severus.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, ébloui par la soudaine clarté. La pièce était chaleureuse : un canapé confortable, en face du feu, un tapis d'Orient étalé entre les deux, des tableaux représentant les couleurs de Serpentard.

- Votre chambre se trouve derrière cette tapisserie, indiqua Dumbledore. Et là, c'est votre salle d'eau.

Je me recomposai un visage impassible et je déposai calmement mon bagage. Intérieurement, je bouillonnais. C'était trop pour moi.

- Cela vous convient ?

- O… oui.

Je n'avais pu étouffer le balbutiement de ma voix.

- Votre bureau est au même étage. Je vous laisse vous installer. Les heures des repas sont les mêmes qu'avant.

Il allait quitter le salon mais il revint sur ses pas, la mine circonspecte.

- J'oubliais : le mot de passe est « Honnêteté ».

Cela n'avait rien d'anodin, j'en étais convaincu. Je le regardai partir, soulagé qu'il me dispense de sa présence perspicace. Le duper ne serait pas évident, malgré mes dons en occlumencie. Je devrais prendre garde.

Rapidement, je rangeai mes quelques vêtements : tous des robes et des capes noires, dans la commode de la chambre et je m'attelai à la classification des livres que je n'avait pu me résoudre à abandonner à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Je me regardai dans la glace, juste avant de me rendre à la Grande Salle, pour le souper. J'étais laid. Cela ne changerait plus. Mais mes habits étaient de bonne coupe et soulignaient la finesse de ma silhouette. La cape lui donnait une allure inquiétante. J'étais jeune : les élèves devraient me craindre.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

McGonagall avait plissé les lèvres, lorsqu'elle m'avait vu m'asseoir à la table des professeurs mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Flitwick m'avait salué avec enthousiasme et Chourave m'avait souri. Au moment où Dumbledore se levait pour commencer son discours, toutes les conversations moururent.

- Bien, bien, dit-il, ses yeux balayant la salle à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute, le professeur Slughorn nous a quittés, préférant les joies d'une retraite méritée. Etant donné que les cours de Potions Magiques sont indispensables à votre cursus scolaire, un nouvel enseignant a été engagé.

La main ridée me désigna avec emphase. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je contins difficilement la rougeur qui avait décidé de colorer mes joues et je restai impassible.

- Je vous présente le professeur Rogue, un ancien élève qui a brillamment réussi ses études, et qui sera aussi le directeur de Serpentard.

Quelques applaudissements accueillirent ma nomination et je saluai d'un bref mouvement de tête. Discrètement, j'essuyai mes mains moites contre mes genoux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'autant d'enfants suivaient les cours, à Poudlard.

- Erin Stone, se présenta ma voisine de droite.

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en un chignon strict et son visage affichait un air austère.

- Severus Rogue.

Je serrai brièvement la main qu'elle me tendait.

- Oui, j'ai entendu. J'enseigne la Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Septembre.

Après la mort de Rugosité Pilate, aucun professeur n'était resté plus d'une année à ce poste. Si cette femme ne dérogeait pas à la règle, je poserais ma candidature pour l'emploi qui serait vacant, dès la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, Severus, intervint la voix aigue de Flitwick. Alors, comme ça, vous êtes maître en Potions ?

- Oui, professeur, répondis-je.

Je ne tenais à entamer une conversation avec mes « collègues ». Aucun d'eux. Ceux que j'avais eu, lorsque j'étais élève, n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt, quand je réclamais justice. Les nouveaux m'insupportaient déjà. Même celle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, avec ses yeux jaunes de chat, et qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour parler.

Dès que le repas fut terminé et que les étudiants se levèrent pour regagner leur salle commune, je les imitai, décidé à retourner dans mes appartements.

- Vous devriez aller voir les Serpentard, Severus, me conseilla Dumbledore, au moment où j'entrebâillais le battant de la porte dérobée.

- Oui, monsieur le Directeur.

- Le mot de passe est « Harpies ». C'est votre prédécesseur qui l'a choisi.

Formidable. Je me hâtai de descendre jusqu'aux cachots et je fus arrêté par une jeune fille qui portait les couleurs vert et argent.

- Oui, Miss ? sifflai-je.

- Professeur Rogue, je… C'est-à-dire que…

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, la pressai-je.

Elle devint écarlate et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. Peut-être moins si j'en jugeais par ses joues pleines qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur rondeur enfantine. J'aurais peut-être dû avoir un mot réconfortant mais j'en étais incapable. Elle m'horripilait par sa simple incapacité à me regarder en face.

- Quand vous aurez retrouvé l'usage de la parole, je daignerai peut-être m'arrêter pour vous écouter.

Je claquai ma cape contre ma chaussure et je la dépassai.

- Harpies.

Le mur coulissa et j'entrai dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Toutes les conversations s'éteignirent. La fillette qui m'avait apostrophé quitta l'ombre écrasante de ma silhouette et se précipita auprès de ses amies aussi insignifiantes qu'elle.

- Bien, commençai-je.

Je me rendis compte que ma voix avait perdu au moins un octave et qu'elle s'était muée en un murmure menaçant et à peine audible. Toute l'attention m'était acquise. Même les plus âgés s'étaient figés. La crainte n'était pas encore là mais je ne devrais pas pousser très fort pour l'attiser.

- Le directeur vous a donc mis au courant : je suis votre nouveau professeur de Potions Magiques et j'ai été nommé à la tête de votre Maison. Je connais les lois des Serpentard, puisque j'ai baigné dans cette atmosphère durant sept ans. Je ne suis pas Slughorn. Je ne connais pas la clémence. Le moindre problème devra m'être rapporté. Qui sont les préfets ?

Un garçon et une fille de sixième année s'avancèrent.

- Vos noms, exigeai-je.

- Melina Solène, répondit la jeune fille.

- Rufus Flint.

- Vous viendrez me voir demain, après vos cours.

- Oui, professeur, répliquèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Je lançai un dernier regard inflexible à la cantonade et je quittai la pièce. Dès que le passage se fut refermé, je respirai profondément. Cette première prise de parole avait été éprouvante. Aussi difficile que d'avouer à mon maître que j'avais échoué dans une mission qu'il m'avait confiée.

Je ne tardai pas à rejoindre les draps frais de mon lit aux proportions démesurées. Mon visage était bouillant, comme envahi de fièvre. L'excitation s'était emparée de la moindre parcelle de mon âme. J'étais de retour à Poudlard. Dans ce lieu magique qui m'avait tiré de mon enfer sordide. Et cette fois, il n'y aurait plus de Black ni de Potter pour pourrir mon bonheur.


	16. Cher journal

Saabriel : Merci ! Voici donc le chapitre 15, en espérant qu'il te plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 15

Cher journal…

_« Que sais-tu de l'enfer ?_

_- Qu'il fait partie de moi »._

Le ballet monotone et ininterrompu de la neige recouvrait entièrement le parc de Poudlard. Le ciel gris et bas pesait de tout son poids sur mes épaules fatiguées. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le travail de professeur serait aussi éreintant. Après les heures d'insomnie que j'avais passées à la Tête de Sanglier, je pensais que rien ne serait plus difficile. Etre serveur était physiquement épuisant. Etre enseignant vous accablait le corps et l'esprit. Pourtant, j'avais vite appris à me faire respecter auprès de mes élèves. S'ils ne m'aimaient pas, ils me craignaient. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Donner cours dans un silence feutré, où la plus petite oreille m'écoutait dévotement était la seule chose que je souhaitais.

Avec un soupir, je m'emparai du deuxième tas de copies qu'il me fallait encore corriger pour le lendemain. J'essayai de chasser l'idée que je n'avais pas terminé de préparer les cours que je donnerais aux septièmes années.

Un gémissement m'échappa, au moment même où la Marque des Ténèbres me lancinait douloureusement. Le maître m'appelait mais je ne pouvais accéder à sa requête, l'école étant imperméable à tout transplanage. Le jour où je reviendrais auprès du Lord Noir, je payerais cher mon incapacité à le satisfaire, quand il l'avait décidé.

Ma tête tomba lourdement sur le bois du bureau et je restai ainsi un long moment. Inerte. Ce furent trois coups frappés contre la porte qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je me composai un visage austère et je sifflai :

- Entrez !

C'était la Serpentard de première année qui m'avait apostrophé le soir où j'étais entré en fonction. Depuis, elle bégayait piteusement, à chaque fois qu'elle devait me parler.

- Que voulez-vous, Merrick ?

- C… C'est à p… propos du club fondé par le professeur Slughorn…

La fillette était donc l'une des favorites de mon prédécesseur ? Il fut un temps où, moi aussi, je faisais partie de sa petite cour.

- Quoi ? grognai-je.

- V… vous allez le… reprendre ?

- Non.

La brusquerie de ma réponse la choqua. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent démesurément et son souffle se bloqua au fond de sa gorge. Elle devint très rouge.

- Dehors, Merrick, avant que je ne vous enlève des points.

La Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta rapidement mon bureau, comme si elle avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses trousses.

Mes doigts ouvrirent l'un des tiroirs du secrétaire et tâtonnèrent. A l'intérieur, un vieux grimoire, aux bords cornés et à la couverture souple. Le livre de Tom E. Jedusor. Le journal intime de mon seigneur. Je savais qu'il l'attendait pour tuer et boire une gorgée de la potion d'immortalité que je lui avais concoctée. Le bouquin serait l'un des Horcruxes. J'en connaissais deux autres : un vieux médaillon et une bague. D'autres objets accueilleraient les parcelles d'âme divisées mais j'ignorais lesquels. Le Lord Noir ne dévoilait ses secrets qu'à petites doses. J'hésitais à lui apporter ces pages reliées et jaunies. La peur de ce qu'il devenait petit à petit me paralysait. Comment un sorcier aussi puissant que lui pouvait avoir, à ce point, peur de la mort ? L'immortalité n'était rien. S'encombrer de l'éternité n'était bon que pour les faibles, les personnes qui estimaient ne pas avoir assez d'une vie pour accomplir ce qu'elles désiraient.

Il avait été facile de mettre la main sur le journal. Dissimulé entre deux grimoires sombres, il se trouvait dans la Réserve. Abandonné. Vulnérable.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

La colère s'abattit sur moi, alors que le chaudron explosait dans un bruit de tonnerre. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, j'évacuai la substance corrosive qui se répandait dans le cachot.

- Robins ! Combien de fois devrais-je m'abaisser à vous expliquer qu'une pincée n'est pas égale à une poignée ?!

- P… pardon, monsieur.

Le garçon était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots et ma froide fureur n'arrangeait rien. Délibérément, j'inspirai bruyamment et je chuchotai :

- Vous viendrez nettoyer votre ignorance ce soir, à vingt heures. Et j'enlève cinq points à Serdaigle.

Les quelques exclamations indignées moururent sur les lèvres, à l'instant où mes yeux se tournaient vers elles.

- Continuez, intimai-je. En silence.

Seul le bouillonnement apaisant des chaudrons se faisait entendre et je regagnai mon bureau, satisfait. Ces élèves – tous à quelques rares exceptions – étaient aussi stupides que des cornichons et je perdais mon temps avec eux. Ils n'avaient guère de cervelle et l'apprentissage des Potions Magiques était trop ardu pour leur demi cerveau d'adolescents.

La main d'une jeune Poufsouffle se leva et je ne pus l'ignorer : elle était juste en face de moi.

- Oui, Miss Gerris ?

- Professeur, ma potion de ratatinage doit-elle être bleu ?

J'hésitai avant de répondre.

- Quelle sorte de bleu ? demandai-je.

Le regard de l'enfant se suspendit au-dessus du chaudron.

- Cyan, monsieur.

- Apportez un échantillon ici.

La jeune fille s'empressa d'accéder à ma requête. J'avais entre les mains l'unique réussite de l'heure de cours. Une seule étudiante avait été capable de doser les ingrédients au millième près, pour parvenir au résultat demandé.

- J'accorde sept points à Poufsouffle, Miss Gerris.

Le cours était terminé et je vis le soulagement se peindre sur les visages fatigués. La félicitée était très fière d'elle et elle me salua d'un sourire, au moment de quitter la classe. Dès que la salle fut désertée, je retournai dans le fond, là où une armoire défraîchie vivotait depuis des centaines d'années. Je ne jetai qu'un bref regard à son contenu. Le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé était toujours là. Personne ne l'avait trouvé et déplacé. Le noir envahit à nouveau l'intérieur de l'étagère.

_µ;µ;µ;µ;µ_

J'avais profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner jusqu'au repère de mon maître, muni du précieux journal.

- Severus, enfin, me salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je m'agenouillai, ôtant mon masque. Nous étions seuls. Je lui tendis humblement son bien que Dumbledore lui avait confisqué avant la fin de sa scolarité. Il s'en empara avidement. Nagini rodait autour de moi, son long corps pâle me frôlant de ses écailles glacées.

- Levez-vous, mon fidèle, intima le Lord Noir.

Je m'exécutai sans tarder. Il n'aimait pas attendre.

- Mon Seigneur, murmurai-je.

- Mille fois, je vous ai appelé, Severus, reprocha-t-il, la voix doucereuse.

- Mille fois, mon cœur s'est emballé, dans l'espoir de vous revoir, répliquai-je.

Je gardais les yeux baissés, tétanisé à l'idée de contempler la créature longiligne et diaphane qui avait remplacé la séduisante silhouette mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres me contraignit à le regarder en face. Il plongea son regard pourpre dans le mien. L'examen silencieux terminé, mon maître s'éloigna, déposant le livre sur la table de son salon inhospitalier. Il sortit d'un tiroir la fiole au contenu noir.

- Vous m'accompagnerez.

Ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre auquel je ne pourrais me soustraire. J'abdiquai, tremblant tel une feuille morte sur un arbre décharné. Allait-il me tuer, pour fractionner une nouvelle partie de son âme ? Je fus soulagé et horrifié quand je vis une silhouette menue et recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. La victime qui permettrait au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'approcher un peu plus l'immortalité.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort atteignit la sorcière en pleine poitrine et elle s'éleva dans les airs, avant de retomber, inerte. Mon maître avala d'une traite le breuvage, sans hésiter, et il s'écroula contre le sol, le visage entrant durement en contact avec le carrelage. La panique souffla au-dessous de ma peau. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à cette scène. Un cri inhumain s'échappa de la gorge de mon maître. Autour de nous, la flamme qui animait le foyer s'éteignit brusquement, de même que les bougies, nous laissant dans le noir le plus total. J'étais trop terrifié pour penser prendre ma baguette et jeter un sort d'éclairage. Ma respiration haletante était la seule chose qui brisait le silence de mort. Mes pieds grattèrent le sol, alors que je reculais, effrayé.

- Restez là !

Ce n'était plus les tons chauds, la glace sur le velours, que je percevais. Cela ressemblait à un sifflement aigu et horrible. A une scie qu'on briquait contre de l'acier rouillé. Je m'immobilisai, les pupilles dilatées. En face de moi, une lueur diffuse, ténébreuse, s'éleva. Les chandelles du plafond s'embrasèrent et je hoquetai de saisissement.

- Approchez, Severus Rogue, m'enjoignit le Lord Noir.

Des pas hésitants qui frottaient le dallage accédèrent à sa demande. Mes genoux claquaient l'un contre l'autre et les battements désordonnés de mon cœur assourdissaient mes oreilles. Ma vue était entièrement emplie de cette présence horrifiante que j'avais créée. Des yeux, immenses et écarlates, scrutaient, fouillaient les tréfonds de mon âme. Un crâne, chauve, luisait de sa noire blancheur. Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je tombai à genoux. Un rire, énorme, terrifiant, s'échappa de la gorge immaculée.

- Immortel, chuchota-t-il, dément. Immortel.

Etait-ce le cri qu'il poussait à chaque fois qu'il ôtait la vie et qu'il fractionnait son âme ? Ma vue se brouilla, tandis que je fixais le journal intime, partenaire silencieux de la douloureuse et offensante action qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Qui pourrait arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si la mort elle-même lui était soumise ?

* * *

_L'histoire est nulle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est tellement nulle que personne (ou presque) ne prend la peine de la lire. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir osé publié cette idiote-là sur le site... Je me contenterai donc de terminer le tome 2, juste parce que je ne supporte pas les histoires inachevées et ensuite, je ne polluerai plus les ondes de avec "Comme une Ombre"._

* * *


End file.
